


A False Reverence

by electricteena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Beatdown, Betrayal, Dirty Talk, F/M, Group Hug! No? Okay., Horrible First Impressions, Jötunn Loki, King Thor, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki hates everyone, Magic, Milkshakes, Mischief, More Milkshakes, Nick Fury Doesn't Care, Odin is a jerk, Reunions, Rough Sex, Separations, Sexy Times, Spying on Loki, Steve Is Frustrated, Tony Is Not Helping, Too Many Drinks, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricteena/pseuds/electricteena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilhelmina is a young Asgardian that wants nothing to do with the high society life she was born to live. After spying on Prince Loki, she believes he may be the key to changing her fate. Of course she gets WAY more than she bargains for when he agrees to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Money, Power, and Magic

_“I need to know exactly what happened, how any of this happened.”_

_“Are you sure? I don’t want to upset you with all the details.”_

_“I deserve the details! Tell me everything, Mina.”_

_It was odd to hear him call her that, after all this time. She silently prayed that telling him what happened would warm him up to her, even though she knew he would hate Loki._

_She wanted him to understand._

 

* * *

 

Twenty years ago  


"WILHELMINA! GET BACK HERE!"

 She had slammed the door behind her, but her father's scream followed her as she stormed out of her home and onto the streets of Asgard. It was the middle of the day and the nearby market was bustling with merchants selling their wares. People flooded the streets, but in her haste, she managed to push passed the people that seemed to be coming around every corner. She didn’t hear any of the admonishments from the people she laid rough hands on, she was too angry to care.

They were idiots, every single one of them. Well, not Dagmara, but her sister could test her nerves at times. No, her damned tutors, her mother and especially her father were the idiots.

They expected her to be a part of the royal court? She had nothing in common with those pompous, gold worshippers; she was destined for better things. Granted, she was not yet sure what the better things were, but when she found out, surely they would see things her way…maybe, no, definitely.

Wilhelmina stomped through the neighborhoods surrounding her home until her steps carried her to the palace gardens. Though she hated the members of the royal court she would often see strolling around the flowers, she always found herself there when she needed to escape.

She felt unappreciated, and most definitely underestimated. She had proven herself time and time again to be a scholar. She always managed to impress her tutors with how well she was able to quickly pick up on her studies. She was an accomplished painter and had a working knowledge of six different musical instruments. For her parents to now tell her that she was of age to join the court was insulting. She would never let all the knowledge she had worked hard to acquire fade away as she buried herself in the trivial life of upper society.

She was heading towards her usual resting place. It was a quiet place centered in the middle of a small cluster of trees, and the branches hung low with the heaviness of the fruit they carried. Since she was a girl, she would lay in the shade of those trees with a large book or even just her thoughts, feasting on the fruit in complete solitude. She did not have to contend with the shrillness of her mother’s voice or the brutality of her father. She was free to breathe and exist in her own space. Wilhelmina threw herself on the grass and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly.

She could run away...but where to? She had never visited any of the other realms, but perhaps she could find a place that her parents' reputation could not reach, where she could be her own person without her family name hanging over her. To create her own life, not live the one someone forced on her.

She shook her head, as if trying to empty it of a troubling thought. She couldn’t run away. Asgard was the only home she knew, the only home she ever wanted to know. She had spent a long time wandering the streets trying to figure out how she could have the tables turn on everyone that thought they could control her or her future. She knew that her mind was her greatest weapon, and she would use it however she needed to change her fate.

The sound of footsteps stirred her from her musings and she retreated further into the trees. Seconds later, Lord Val turned a corner with a woman Wilhelmina recognized as a noble.

The notorious Val was a stout, aged man with a beard that reached down to his round belly. His clothes may have been suitable for his status, but certainly not his weight. She feared that one of the straining buttons of his coat would pop off and maim someone. She cringed at the idea of making this man's acquaintance should her parents have their way.

She groaned when the couple seated themselves on a stone bench directly across from her hiding place, forcing her to listen to whatever Lord Val was clearly boasting about. Several awkward minutes passed, and just as she felt herself dozing off, more approaching steps tore her from her stupor. They were coming from close behind her. With more agility than she thought she possessed, Wilhelmina climbed the tree she had been hiding behind and steadied herself on one of the branches, just as the stranger came into view. She held her breath.

From where she sat, she could just make out the profile of the stranger through the leaves. She immediately saw that he was lean and very pale; the black of his hair made a stark contrast to his skin. Her heart beat faster as she took in his attire. He wore black and green leather, with gold plates around his collar and wrists. It was the clothing of someone very high up the tiers of royalty.

As realization dawned on her, she clapped a hand to her mouth to prevent her whimpers from being heard. Prince Loki stood beneath her, taking her place in spying on the nobles.

She had overhead many stories about the prince and had seen the portraits of him and the rest of his family in the halls of the library. Apparently, he had more than earned his title as the God of Mischief. She blushed as she recalled one young woman refer to his tongue as being more masterful than his sorcery. Wilhelmina was surprised that the woman had been intimate with him and was still bold enough to tell the tale.

Remembering all this, she desperately wanted to be away from him. She was even willing to return home if it meant she could escape without detection.

However, her fear quickly turned to confusion as she saw Loki bend to pick blades of grass. She actually tilted her head as he held the blades of grass to his mouth. She thought that he would eat them before she heard him speak. Was he talking to them? She had little time to decipher his words before he tossed them towards the still seated couple.

It took every bit of her self-control to keep from screaming as the small blades of grass turned to snakes in midair before they landed atop the lord and lady. There was a great mess of screams and hisses that at first terrified her, but as she saw the way that Lord Val desperately clung to the woman and shrieked to the heavens, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. When a giggle escaped her, her head snapped to look below her, and she was relieved that the prince did not seem to hear her.

He was laughing, actually laughing. The sight was odd to her as it didn't compare to what she had imagined him to be like, and she could not help but smile down at him.

He did not look as mean spirited and hideous as so many claimed him to be. She quickly realized that, even if he was guilty of everything he was accused of, he remained unaffected by their judgment. He held himself together while she would turn to stone under any harsh criticism. He had money, power, and magic to hold over their heads. No one could take any of it away from him, no one dared to try.

With a huge grin still on his…well, rather handsome face, he snapped his fingers and turned the still slithering snakes back into short blades of grass. Lord Val and his escort ran for their lives.

When Wilhelmina turned her head back to Loki, she flinched when she saw that she was alone once again. She was starting to believe that she may have imagined the whole surreal experience, and then the image of his face crept back into her mind. It was not the cold, stern face she had seen in many paintings, but a face that was alight with mischief. She knew it was a look few would ever witness and she feared it would take centuries for her to forget it.

Carefully lowering herself from the tree, she walked over to the now unoccupied bench. She stooped down to gather the grass, and then rose to turn her steps towards home. Yet another smile graced her features as an idea began to take root.

Perhaps there was a way out after all.

* * *

Wilhelmina’s thoughts strayed to the prince well into the next day and many weeks after. Much to her parent's annoyance, she found herself quickly becoming obsessed with sorcery. She would bother her family over dinner with questions of magic, though they tried to refocus her attention. Even her tutors were not safe from her barrage of questions. They would scold her and tell her to focus on her studies, which were beginning to fall to the wayside, something that had never happened before.

After being denied information from everyone she knew, she decided that she must find the answers for herself.

She was in the middle of yet another tedious lecture on the realm Vanaheim and its inhabitants when she interrupted Serna.

"Miss Serna?"

The old woman had been one of her first tutors, thus she was privy to every excuse she had made to skip her lessons. Wilhelmina feared she would have to reason with her.

"Yes, child?"

"I would like to visit the library today."

Serna lifted a fine, grey eyebrow. When she saw the look of determination set on Wilhelmina's face, she sighed, bringing both hands to her hips.

"The last time you were permitted to visit the library you left with a stack of books you were hardly able to carry on your own. You are an intelligent young Aesir, Wilhelmina, but I highly doubt you have already read through them all."

She knew this would happen.

"True, but I've recently taken an interest in a subject that-"

"Please Wilhelmina, not the damned magic nonsense again!"

She faltered at her tutor's reaction, but she was able to reply with a false ease.

"No, no miss, I am quite finished with that. I was merely hoping to read up on …more appropriate matters…befitting my station."

Serna was giving her a weary look.

Wilhelmina sighed before saying, "I wish to read of royal etiquette, so that when I take my place in court, I will be prepared."

The transformation on the older woman's face was almost comical. Both her brows were now arched in surprise and her previously balled fist shot to her face. "Miss Wilhelmina! I am so happy to hear you've had a change of heart! Of course you may visit the library, I am sure there is plenty of text on the subject."

She was trying very hard not to laugh at her tutor. "But what of the Vanir?"

Serna quickly began rolling up her parchments and stuffing them into her bag. "Oh this can wait, miss. You have more important things to focus on after all. Ready yourself, I will call a carriage for you." Serna was probably one of the most intelligent people she knew, but it seemed even she had fallen prey to the appeal of the high class.

"That's quite alright, I would much rather walk."

"Very well."

A thought suddenly came to her. "Oh and Miss Serna? Please do not tell mother and father about my decision. I will tell them when I feel I am ready."

Serna gave her a genuine smile. "As you wish, my lady." With that, Serna left through one side of the room and Wilhelmina another.

 

* * *

 

Asgard was home to the largest library in all nine realms. Golden columns lined every hall, as well as portraits depicting the realm's impressive history, which mostly had to do with war. Her footsteps echoed on the white marble floors lined with gold as she approached the librarian's table. Wilhelmina often wondered if the man lived within the walls of the library he operated with such dedication. She had visited the library at all hours and had yet to see another person occupy the table she now stood before.

Though she knew it would most likely be unnecessary to do, she lowered her voice to just a whisper when asking the location of the section containing books of sorcery. The man gave her a skeptical look, but pointed to her left and gave her detailed directions.

The library was so large that it took her almost fifteen minutes to walk to the very back of the first floor. The hall became dimmer and colder the further down she walked, but she would not be deterred from her mission. She turned to her right and walking down a long aisle with shelves of books on either side. As she walked, she couldn’t help but notice the look of the books she passed. Many of them were dusty and most looked as though they had never been read.

She finally stopped in front of her desired section. Though it was rarely visited, the amount of books available was staggering. The shelves rose 10 feet high with a ladder provided for reaching the higher tomes. She took a deep breath before she threw herself into her search, spending hours scaling the shelves of the abandoned section. When she found the book, it was worn and dirty, and Wilhelmina was curious to find that the book was also lightly singed. Still balancing herself on the ladder, she flipped to a random page. The book was written in the runes of her people and her eyes lit up when skimming over a few more pages. It seemed what she found was an instruction book for a beginning sorcerer. Perfect.

From that point on she returned to the library every day, sneaking in more and more supplies to further her studies. This was more than just innocent curiosity. It was secretive, possibly dangerous, but she couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun. Though, she wondered how long she could keep her secret. She prayed she could keep it all hidden long enough for her to gain enough knowledge to dazzle her family, and hopeful find another path for herself. She began to dream of the worlds her new power would take her; the universe was opening itself to her for the first time.

 

* * *

 

The explosion resulted in a small mushroom cloud enveloping the area she used as her classroom. When the smoke cleared, her clothes were ruined in black soot, her brown hair a mess around her face and her finger tips were burnt. But what brought tears to her eyes was the pile of dust before her that had once been a small bird. A full month had passed and she still was not able to turn a bird into crystal. Perhaps she should practice with fruit instead.

* * *

 

Loki was not sure what it was that drew him to the library. He had been in his personal study when the explosion occurred but it was not any sound that alerted him, the castle was miles from the library. What caused a cold chill to rush down his spine was the sheer power of the magic that attacked his consciousness.

He was at the library entrance in a second, the magical presence immediately surrounding him. He had long since resigned himself to the fact that magic of this magnitude would only be administered by him. The fact that someone was attempting such a feat was alarming. This would not do.

Whoever this person was, he would have them cease these practices immediately.

His senses all but pulled him in the very direction from which the offense originated from, and as he drew nearer, he realized that he was walking toward the sorcery section. He himself had not been there in centuries.

As soon as he turned the corner, he came to an abrupt stop. Of all the scenarios that ran through his mind on his journey to where he now stood, this was not one of them.

The entire aisle was caked in dust and soot, but in the middle of the mess was a woman. Her gown was utterly destroyed and she weakly pressed her hands to her chest. She was crying. From the looks of the scene, he could come to many conclusions, but instead he chose one.

Clearing his throat, he spoke to the pile of weeping dust, "You know, there are much easier ways to kill yourself”.


	2. Flowers and Desperation

Wilhelmina gave an absurd squeak when she heard the voice, but when she saw who the voice belonged to, she nearly collapsed. She had expected the librarian to pry himself from his seat to investigate the sound, not the man she was desperately trying to imitate.

He had not changed a bit since she last saw him. Though, he was very aware of her presence this time…and what had he just said…he thought she meant to kill herself? She realized she had yet to respond to his assumption.

She quickly moved to wipe the tears from her face, effectively smearing the dirt. She bowed her head and placed her right fist over her heart.

"My prince, I hope I have not disturbed your studies at all. I was in the middle of studying myself…not trying to commit suicide in the library."

He raised an impossibly black eyebrow at her before stepping toward her.

"This is what your studies consist of?" He held up his hands, indicating the mess.

"NO sir, I was trying to…"

"What?"

"I was trying to turn a bird into crystal, sir."

He gave her a skeptical look. "And where is this bird?"

The tears returned to her eyes and she slowly pointed to the small pile of ash in front of her.

Loki knew he startled her with his bark of laughter, and he found that equally amusing.

"My dear you are quite lethal with your sorcery."

"I didn't mean to…"

He suddenly became very serious, it was a jarring change. "Of course you didn't. Your ignorance could have leveled this entire building."

He was now within touching distance of her. Loki stopped walking and raised a hand, palm up. The dirt began to lift itself from the floor, the shelves, and the books before disintegrating into the air. Within seconds, there was no trace of any wrongdoing; save for Wilhelmina's disheveled state. He would take care of this as well.

Reaching out, he let his hand hover above her, letting it drift over the top of her head and down to her hip. She gasped as his magic cleansed and sorted her clothes and her hair. Inspecting herself

Wilhelmina thought she looked better than she did even before the accident. Yes, she thought, he was talented, more so than she could have ever imagined.

Oh, he was so damn close to her. She swallowed thickly as he glared down at her.

After a while of them staring at each other in silence, Loki gave an exasperated sigh. "Thank me, fool; I could have left you standing in filth."

"Thank you, your highness."

He moved even closer to her, and she could feel the beginning of a blush creeping into her face. His voice was still very stern. "Do not attempt anything like this again. If you do, I shall know, and I may not be in a generous mood the next time."

He gave her another once over before turning on his heels and walking away, leaving her to her shock. She felt like she had just watched opportunity walk away from her. Power, limitless, overwhelming power was just standing in front of her, talking to her, and she let him walk away.

The impossible plan she had considered that day in the garden seemed less likely with each passing second.

Before she could think rationally enough to stop herself, she was following the prince as he made his way out of the library. She knew he sensed her behind him; she was not exactly trying to hide. They had exited the library when he stopped in the road.

"You are following me."

He turned to face her, not at all surprised by her proximity to him.

" _Why_ are you following me?"

"I…wish to ask something of you, my prince."

He actually looked surprised by her answer. People rarely asked him for anything. Then again, no one ever blatantly followed him. "What is it?"

She was desperately trying to steady her breathing, but failed miserably. What finally left her mouth was said more hastily and less convincing than she would have preferred.

"I have heard countless people speak of your ability with your sorcery, but seeing you wield so much power is something else entirely. You are something else, my prince, and I have become obsessed with learning some of what you obviously know. I never thought I would ever have the opportunity to speak with you privately but fate seems to pity me after that unfortunate incident with the bird and here you are! But I suppose I should say what it is I want: will you consent to me being your student?"

Her words were said with such haste that she inhaled loudly when she was done. She looked at him expectantly.

His brows furrowed together as soon as the words began to leave her mouth. When he assessed their full meaning, the look on his face morphed into amusement, and maybe a little pity.

He was going to enjoy letting her down.

"Why would I do such a thing? Tell all my secrets to a stranger? By the looks of you, you seem much more equipped for something a little more…physical. Beyond that, you have nothing to offer me."

The force of his words made her take a step back. No one had ever spoken to her that way. Her face reddened instantly, but amazingly, she did not back down. This meant too much to her.

"Be that as it may, prince, I do not wish to live my life as a silly noble when I am capable of so much more than that. Please, let me learn from you."

"No. I have never had any intention of passing on the knowledge I have spent a millennia acquiring. I will not humor some child looking to rebel."

She heard his words, but was still focusing on what she could possibly have to offer him after all. Money was nothing to him, and she would never let him bed her. What could she possibly have to offer a prince? She wracked her brain for an answer, and she nearly shouted at him when she had it.

"I will be your servant for… for five years! I will be your slave. I will not come to your bed, but you can have me any other way you see fit, as long as you teach me all that you can within those years. You will have my complete subjugation." Perhaps she should have been upset with how easily she was able to give herself away, but she could not let that distract her.

The look he gave her was of genuine astonishment.

"Why would I want you when I already have countless servants at my disposal?”

"Because, like them, I fear you…though I also admire you, sir." This earned her another look of surprise. "I am willing to throw myself at your feet in order to have you teach me half of the wonders you know. Please, let me be yours so that you may teach me. You will not receive a similar offer from anyone else."

He was quickly growing tired of this girl. He stepped so close to her again that their bodies almost touched. His voice was quiet, but menacing. She did not budge.

"I will not be spoken to in this way. You had better be grateful that I have yet to lose my temper. I will not subject myself to your continual presence as my slave or as a student. Pray I never lay eyes on you again."

With that, he turned and started down the road again. Her shoulders were already beginning to slump with despair when he shouted to her over his shoulder.

"Enjoy your days as a court wench. They will break you eventually, and you will be more than willing to spread your legs when they do!"

Without one thought into what his reaction might be, Wilhelmina summoned one of the first spells she ever taught herself. The ground began to shake as she lifted her hands by her side. The flowers on both sides of the road rose with her arms, stretching into the sky. They were several feet high before she quickly brought her hands together, causing the stems to bend together to form a thorny wall in front of the god, stopping him in his tracks.

Loki whirled around with a look that was both stunned and furious. He suddenly vanished, then reappeared directly in front of her in an instant, and he tore her hands apart violently holding both her thin wrists in his hands. He yelled into her face.

"You think your damn flowers can contain me!?"

Without warning, his eyes widened slightly as his hands tightened almost painful around her wrists. He could feel her pulse hammering away, but also something else. A secondary pulse was running through her. He flinched when he realized what it was; he held the same within his own body.

The magic she had been practicing was already binding to her. The girl didn't even know her own ability, her own power dormant inside of her. It was incredible to feel what had happened to him in another person. He felt like he was truly seeing her, this stranger. Maybe he had underestimated her.

In five seconds, he considered how she seemed to worship him and her proposition. He held back a smirk as a web of possibilities exploded in his mind. He could mold her into a little hellion and watch his pet run loose on the citizens of Asgard. She could be his puppet, and with her unrelenting admiration of him, he could get away with even more than he did now. The thought of controlling someone so completely was almost as appealing as bedding the pathetic woman.

Wilhelmina could not feel any smaller than she did under his sharp stare. She looked into his emerald eyes and tried not to tremble. She felt like he was reading her from the inside out as he silently stared at her with such intensity that her whole body went cold. Surely he could hear her heart beating? When he finally spoke, his voice had noticeable softened, but it was still tinged with irritation.

"Fine…I will accept your offer. Per your own terms you will be mine for five years in which time I shall teach you a portion of what I know. But if you test my patience, I will not hesitate to cause you pain and dismiss you. Do you understand me?"

She was shaking now, but whether it was from excitement or fear, she did not know.

"Yes, sir."

"It is 'master' now."

She was definitely excited. "Yes, master."

"Good." He released her, immediately feeling her warm essence leave him. "I will send for you soon. You will come every time I call, day or night, understood?"

"Yes, master."

Turning to face the road yet again he snapped his fingers, setting the wall of flowers on fire. She watched him as he walked through the shower of ashes that fell from the burnt stems. She called out to him.

"My name is Wilhelmina by the way!" He ignored her.

Loki would not see Wilhelmina's satisfied smile and then her overwhelming worry. What had she done?


	3. Anxiety and Initiation

Two days had passed since she made her agreement with Loki.

She spent her days hating herself for what she sacrificed for magic. She had given this man her freedom, her sense of security, everything to gain power. She had good intentions, but she was wise enough to know that having good intentions did not always equate to happy results. She didn't have the slightest idea of what to expect from the god.

Would he try to humiliate her? Would he teach her the bear minimum in magic and leave the truly remarkable sorcery for himself? What if she managed to anger him? Would he actually hurt her as he all but promised he would? She would not allow herself to be naïve enough to think that he wouldn't. In her distress she felt it would be worth the humiliation to finally possess the knowledge and power she saw in her new master. Her head swam as she envisioned the possibilities that came with such an honor.

She blushed when she remembered how he had looked at her outside the library, the blush quickly turning to a flush of rage as she next recalled his words saying that she had nothing to offer but her body. Bastard.

Still, after all the hurtful words he shot at her, she still stuck with him, wanted to be his pupil.

Of course, they were using each other. All Wilhelmina wanted was to be a sorceress and she knew Loki wanted to have someone that wouldn’t judge him. She had seen his face when she revealed that she admired him. It was the truth. Even though, as a person, he was cruel. Greatness comes in all forms, whether for good or bad, and Loki was truly great. How was it that no one else in this realm seemed to acknowledge him for what he was? She had only had one conversation with the man, but she already felt that she knew so much about him.

Just when she believed she’d be ill with anxiety, her summons arrived.

She had nearly screamed when, as she paced the floor of her bedroom, her eyes spotted something on her vanity. A letter had somehow managed to sneak itself into her room without her noticing. She approached it cautiously, the address on the sleeve becoming clearer with each measured step she took toward it.

Finally taking the letter in her hand, she saw that it was her name that was handwritten across the front. She tore the sleeve apart and pulled open the parchment, reading quietly to herself. Her heart beat painfully in her chest as she took in the words:

_We shall conduct our business in my chambers tonight and every night thereafter. You will need to move quickly to avoid detection from the guards at the front gates. Head east once you have passed them towards the gardens, there will be four pillars surrounding a fountain. Go there now and I shall meet you._

There was no signature, and Wilhelmina could almost feel Loki's annoyance rising from the page.

 

* * *

 

Loki had returned to his study after leaving her in the road. He sat at his desk and was poised to resume his writings when he froze. Had he really just agreed to take on a student? The whole conversation had been bizarre, and that woman had managed to shock him more in the span of an hour than anyone had done in his life.

He did not have to think on it long. He would never be able to forget how she felt, that rhythm under her skin that mixed with her blood. She was filled to bursting with life and magic. The memory still made him uneasy. He stilled his body focusing on his own pulsing energy, the same pulse that was eerily similar to hers. It truly was amazing to feel the flows of magic radiating through another person. He had been completely fascinated by her at the time.

Now he was stuck with her for five years. Damn.

He would need a couple days to prepare himself. He was still unsure how far he was willing to go with the woman…what was her name? Wilhelmina.

He wouldn’t allow her to gain enough power to surpass him, if that were even possible. He first thought of guiding her into more powerful spells slowly, but how much fun would that be? No, he would try to enjoy this. He would not be the one to feel awkward about this. If a bit of power was what she wanted, by Odin, he would give it to the dumb wench.

 

* * *

 

Her journey to the gardens was a lonely one. She pulled her cloak around her tight as a chill washed over her. It made her nervous to hear her footsteps echoing off the walls of homes where she can still see light shining through the windows. The thought of being caught, of having to explain where she was headed, it made her shiver and goose bumps traveled up her arms.

Getting passed the guards was easy enough; the real challenge was trying to keep her heart from rising to her throat. She had never been so afraid; it felt like she was walking into a dark void with no way of knowing what was on the other side. Her mind was so overloaded with unanswered questions that it took a significant amount of energy to remain as positive as possible.

As she turned the corner that would take her directly to the fountain, she kept her eyes on the ground. If he was already there waiting for her, she was not ready to see him. As a result, she nearly collided with Loki as she arrived at their meeting place.

He reached his hands out to grip her shoulders to stop her before she bumped into him. She let out a delightful gasp that caused a smirk to spread over his face. As much as he was enjoying seeing her so frazzled, they needed to get out of sight. He couldn’t risk anyone seeing him alone with a woman at this time of night.

"Are you ready?"

Wilhelmina could only nod her head, not trusting her voice to speak. She watched as he craned his long neck to see that they actually were alone.

"Follow me, stay close." With that he began to move quickly through the garden, cutting through bushes and trees in an almost straight line through the park. She frowned at how he trampled over the once-beautiful flowers he managed to tear from their stems. Instead of focusing on that, she stayed within a few steps behind Loki as instructed, but she took the time to look him over.

He was extremely tall, Wilhelmina's height reaching his shoulders. He kept his posture controlled even while walking uphill, his eyes never once looking at the ground.  At that moment, she was glad that it was so late at night. Had anyone been there to see them, it would seem like a poor child was scuttling behind her guardian.

They walked in utter silence until they reached a stone wall covered with a thick layer of leafy vines. She stood beside Loki and waited patiently as he closed his eyes and stretched his hand out in front of him. After a few moments, he lowered his hand, and Wilhelmina was surprised to see that a door had appeared before them.

"You will have to do this yourself soon. I will not always escort you here." Again he did not wait for her to respond before opening the door and moving inside, Wilhelmina still close behind.

“Is this the palace?” she whispered urgently as they began walking down a long hall that was adorned with stone columns and red carpeting. It was dimly lit, but the many vases and steel swords lining the walls seemed to shine in the low light.

“Yes. No talking.”  She was quiet, but he could almost feel her buzzing with excitement behind him. He was trying very hard to keep from sighing. It had already been a long and tiring day for him, he was not looking forward to spending a night with this woman.

Loki stopped again, and this time they had arrived at a set of doors that were wider and rose higher than any doors she had ever seen.

Reaching up, Loki ran his hand down the side of one of the doors, causing it to shimmer in a wave of light before there was a clicking sound. Still moving rather quickly, Loki swung the door open and held it for her. Before Wilhelmina could even cross the threshold, her mouth hung open in awe.

It was an enormous room. She felt the prince's personal chambers were half the size of her own home. She had first thought he had taken her to a library with the amount of books that greeted her. Shelves upon shelves decorated the walls and branched out into the middle of the floor. In the center of the room was a large desk, papers strewn over it. To her left she spied a ridiculously large bed hidden behind more shelves. Two grand fireplaces shed light on both the bed and the desk.

Wilhelmina finally turned to face Loki at the sound of the door closing. He was standing with his hands behind his back, watching her. She gave him her best smile but her voice was strained with nervousness, "Your quarters are impressive, my prince."

He immediately straightened at her words. "That is not how I've asked you to address me."

She blanched at his abruptness. "Forgive me, master."

There was an uncomfortable silence as he continued to stare at her. After a while, he spoke to her in a voice that dripped with authority.

"Come here."

She walked towards him slowly, stopping a few feet from him. Even from a distance, it was obvious that he towered over her.

"Closer." She could see a hint of a smile.

She moved until she stood just before him and gasped when he quickly reached for the draw strings of her cloak, pulling them loose.

The cloak fell in a heap around her feet, revealing her jeweled pale blue gown. After several panicked minutes following her summons, she opted for elegance, rather than convenience. He regarded her with a look of annoyance.

"From now on, do not where any attire you do not wish to have ruined."

She only nodded in reply, feeling silly for wearing something so extravagant.

Loki was circling her, studying every inch of his student.  He caught himself thinking about touching her, about reaching out and feeling that pulse of magic again that made his own skin tingle. He hated that he was slightly uncomfortable at having a woman in his chambers after so long. An actual woman, not the nameless servant girls he would sometimes coax into his bed and dismiss immediately afterwards. Wilhelmina wanted to be here, had sought him out. It was...different.

Perhaps they should start before his body and thoughts betrayed him.

"After what I saw in the library, I do not have much confidence in your abilities."

She made a face as he rounded her back. "Then my master forgets my trick on the road."

"No, I have not forgotten, and a mere trick is exactly what it was. The sorcery you aim to obtain from me does not reside wholly in nature."

"Oh." She responded lamely.

He stood in front of her now. "I’ll admit that I am unsure of how to approach this…relationship we now have." She said nothing as he turned and walked to his desk. "I suppose all will be sorted as we make progress. Granted you don't frustrate me to the point where I release you from this absurd arrangement."

He retrieved a water-filled chalice from the desk and returned to her. He held the glass out to her and as her fingers wrapped around it, he gave his first instruction.

"Turn this water to wine."

She looked up at him, her face somber. They were still both holding onto the glass.

"How, master?"

Loki rolled his eyes. This was going to be the longest five years… "Watch me."

Then the lessons began.


	4. Tests and Failures

This was taking entirely too long and he was quickly losing his patience. They had ended their first night on a sour note as Wilhelmina struggled with her first lesson. They were now well into the second night with no sign of improvement.

" _What_ are you doing?!"

She kept her eyes fixed on the chalice. She had begun to shake with the amount of effort she was putting into turning the water to wine…any wine, please.

"I'm trying, master."

"Were you not watching me closely? I've demonstrated this countless of times."

"And I have been trying to imitate your movements for hours. I can't do it."

He suddenly smacked her hand, causing the glass of water to fly from her grasp and crash to the floor. Wilhelmina yelped at his brashness as he ran a hand down his face, exhaling through his nose.

"How is it that you are able to control nature, of all things, and fail miserably at a simple transformation? You are incapable of doing even the basics in magic!” He stilled at the look on her face. Her eyes were downcast and she bit her lip pitifully. She was looking at the pieces of glass that littered the marble floor of his chamber. Loki sighed and with a wave of his hand and a short incantation, the pieces slid towards each other. In a matter of seconds, the glass was repaired.

He bent to retrieve it and, turning away from her, slammed the glass down on his desk. He placed both hands on the cool surface, gripping the dark wood in frustration. How was this ever going to work? They had been working together less than twenty four hours, and he was already trying his best not to throw her out.

Without looking at her, he growled under his breath, "You are an enormous waste of my time.”

Now it was Wilhelmina's turn to be angry.  He was being completely unfair – this was all new to her! He couldn’t possibly expect her to pick things up so quickly. Well, maybe he did. It was obvious she was going to have to prove her worth to him.

Without saying a word she strode over and, reaching around Loki, took the glass from the desk. She turned quickly and hurled it as hard as she could to the opposite wall, causing an explosion of glass to glisten on the floor.

He was yelling at her again, but she ignored him as she began to whisper. Her eyes were closed tightly, her breathing ragged with anger. It didn't take long before Loki realized she was reciting the same incantation he had used only moments before. Slowly, the shards began moving towards one another. It was not a graceful display, but the end result was the chalice returned to its unbroken state.

Wilhelmina picked up the restored glass and placed it back on the desk with a pointed look at Loki, who found himself smiling despite her obvious show of disrespect.

So this is how she would learn. He could work with that.

A wicked smile stretched across his face. His eyes never left hers as he swept his hand over the desk, knocking the glass to the floor yet again.

Wilhelmina leapt back to avoid the flying shards. "Master!"

He flawlessly feigned concern. "Oh, pity. Looks like you'll have to do it again."

 

* * *

 

 

Loki lounged at his desk, a quarter through the book he was reading.

The papers had been cleared from the desk to make room for the dozens of glasses of wine that now covered every inch of it. His fun with the glass had the desired effect. Not only had she mended it ten more times, but she was now determined to master the water transformation. He smiled to himself, who knew he could be such a good teacher?

"Try this one." Wilhelmina was thrusting yet another glass of wine in his face. Thankfully, the wine was fairly weak, or else he was sure he would be feeling the effects of the drink by now. He raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

She scoffed at him. "Of course not, I’m practicing."

He disregarded her annoyance, his voice low as he slowly rose from his chair. "My student would take advantage of her prince? Strange, I thought it would be the other way around."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that so? I thought we had an agreement, _master_."

He chuckled. "I am aware. You said you would not come to my bed, though you didn't say anything about my desk…or the floor."

Wilhelmina hated herself for the blush that stained her cheeks. It deepened when he took a strand of her hair between his long fingers.

"Tell me, is your admiration still intact? I would love to show you how to properly worship your god."

Her upper lip actually curled at the man's audacity. She slapped his hand away. "Enough of this. I came to learn from you, not to be harassed."

Loki retracted his hand, his eyes slighter wider with surprise before he narrowed them in anger. She was braver than she let on; she needed to learn her place… His face suddenly brightened as an idea bloomed in his mind.

"Very well, are you ready for your next lesson?"

"Yes."

He gave her an especially mischievous smirk and gestured for her to follow him. They walked over to one of the tall bookshelves; Loki’s smile was still there when he turned to face her.

"I have spent centuries adding to my personal library. I have read every book in this room twice over. The process of organizing these tomes would have been beyond tedious if I did not resort to my power, telekinesis to be specific."

Before Wilhelmina could question him, he placed a hand to the side of the shelf and shoved it forward, effortlessly toppling it. An avalanche of books fell to the floor; the thunderous sound vibrating off the walls. Hundreds of books lie piled atop each other and she could only stand there, her eyes wide with shock.

His smile was gone, his tone rough.

"I will not dismiss you until every book is placed back on the shelves, categorically and alphabetically."

She snapped her head towards him, opening her mouth to protest when he cut her off harshly.

"I don't want to hear a single sound pass those lips."

She obediently closed her mouth. He continued with his instructions.

"Like before, I will demonstrate for you, but once you are left with the task you are not to touch any of these books. If you do, I will knock down another shelf. Understood?"

She nodded, trying to hold back her tears. She wanted to scream at him in frustration, but she bit down on the inside of her cheek.

Loki smiled at her triumphantly. "Good. Now pay close attention to teacher."


	5. Cuts and Bruises

For six long weeks, Loki asserted his power by punishing Wilhelmina for every little mistake she made. She was forced to scrub his already clean floors, and climb to dust the highest shelves. He toppled many bookshelves, and she even found herself dodging various items that he would throw across the room in frustration.

He worked with her well into the night, until she could barely make it home without passing out. Though when she finally was allowed to sleep, it was always the best she ever had. Tonight, Wilhelmina ran through the gardens toward the wall that would open itself to one of the palace halls. She was terrified of being late to meet with her master, and she was definitely cutting it close.

When she finally arrived at his door, she reached up and ran a hand down the side of it, unlocking it. She rushed inside, heading straight to his desk, expecting him to be writing as usual. However, she was greeted with silence. He was not there. After a quick search she found that she was completely alone.

She had never been left alone in his room. Loki was very private and obviously anal about his possessions, so she was finding it extremely difficult not to ruin the perfect organization of his books and papers out of spite for how he had been treating her. Though, he would undoubtedly force her to fix it….while he yelled at her and threw gods knew what at her. No, she should _never_ test his patience that way.

Several minutes passed and her concern was rapidly growing. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused her to whirl around, and she was actually relieved to see Loki standing behind her, looking at her curiously.

"Good evening, Wilhelmina."

She smiled. "Hello, master." She noticed that the curious look never left his face. "Something wrong?"

"What happened to your face?"

Her heart sank. She wished he would have ignored it. It was bad enough that the ugly bruise under her right eye still stung. She had to lie to him.

"I was practicing my telekinesis and a book hit me."

Loki walked to her and placed his fingers on her chin, carefully moving her head to the side to examine her face. His voice was sincere. "Well you must be more careful."

It was oddly gentle, and she couldn’t stop herself from twisting her head out of his grasp with a shy smile.

"You're lovely when you blush." She could hear the smile in his voice. Why was he acting this way? It was maddening how he could go from despising her one minute to being concerned for her the next.

It was too much. She quickly moved to cover her face, but he held her hands.

"Why must you always hide from me?"

She had no answer for him, so instead she told another lie.

"I'm not hiding."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Sometimes I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"I highly doubt that."

"Then let me prove it to you." He let go of her then and took a step back.

Wilhelmina watched, her horror building, as Loki began to change. She saw his black hair lighten to a soft brown, his green eyes turn blue, his height changing to match hers.

In less than a minute, Wilhelmina was standing face to face with herself. She yelped when he spoke.

"Impressive, I know." It was not Loki's voice, it was hers. "I had intended for this to be your next lesson, assuming we could begin immediately."

Wilhelmina stood gawking at her own image.

"But how could you shift into another body when you hardly know your own?"

She found her voice then. "And you know my body?"

The exasperated look on the copy's face was so reminiscent of Loki she almost laughed…at herself. This was making her uncomfortable.

"Obviously, I study you every night. I know you've noticed."

"Yes, I have noticed, but…I'd rather speak with my master if that's alright."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Of course."

Wilhelmina braced herself. The change was just as severe and quick as the first.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she looked back up into the eyes she had grown so accustomed to. He didn't skip a beat. "Go to the large mirror in the bathroom. I want you to stand before it, and study every detail about yourself. Be thorough in your observation…undressing may help.”

"Sorry, master, but I won't be removing my clothing in your room any time soon."

He sighed. "I shall remain hopeful."

 

* * *

 

 

When Wilhelmina had first stepped into Loki’s bathroom she was not at all surprised to see that the prince's bathroom was as grand as the rest of his room. More pillars, more gold. Now after working with him for several weeks, she found herself quite familiar with the space and her steps automatically took her towards the mirror leaning against the far wall. It was a very tall mirror, reminding her of Loki's height. Standing before it, she took a deep breath and looked at herself.

She studied her arms, her legs, her chest, her stomach.

She always felt she was bigger than other young women, but in truth, she had a curvy figure. Her mother would often try to manage her diet, wanting her to slim down to an impossibly thin size. Wilhelmina was comfortable in her own skin, most of the time. She hated to think that rebellion meant taking control of her own body.

She imagined herself nude, idly wondering what it would be like to have Loki's body. This led her to think of what Loki looked like naked, which made her blush, and she nearly screamed when she remembered how he had touched her face.

_“You’re lovely when you blush.”_

For gods’ sake, focus damnit!

Sadly, when she was able to regain some modicum of focus and looked back at her reflection, her gaze travelled up to the bruise on her cheek bone. Wilhelmina’s eyes watered as she lifted her hand to her face, hissing when her fingers brushed over the deep purple.

Before last night, it had been so long since her father last struck her.

He had been awake when she snuck back in her home. She could smell the mead on his breath as he griped her shoulders painfully, demanding she tell him where she had been. When she did not answer him right away, he backhanded her and shoved her to the floor.

She had been treading lightly around the man since she was a girl. He would hit her whenever he drank too much, whenever she dirtied her clothes, or disobeyed her tutors. She remembered how she had laid on the floor last night, shaking with fear. It was the fear she had felt for years and being so helpless made her sick to her stomach.

He had warned her that if he caught her out of house again, she would suffer more than one blow. Then he left her alone, in the dark.

Wilhelmina was lost in haze of sadness, so much so that she did not notice her reflection begin to move. The mirror bent in waves, shaking, threatening to burst.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki looked up from his desk at the rattling sound. He called out to her several times, but when he heard no answer, he rose from his chair to check on her.

Opening the door slowly, his mouth hung open at what he found.

Wilhelmina stood at the mirror with her fingers tangled in her hair, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes never left her reflection. He was snapped out of his stunned silence when a long, jagged crack ripped down the center of the mirror. Any second it was going to explode.

"Wilhelmina, move!" he yelled just as the mirror shattered. Thousands of pieces flew at her. She felt cuts forming on her face, and her arms. Excruciating pain radiated from her leg causing her to collapse.

Loki ran over to her as she laid whimpering on the floor, clutching her leg. He kneeled down next to her. Blood seeped through her gown and dripped to the floor, where a small puddle was forming. She looked at him, and when he saw the pain in her face he jumped into action. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the tub, setting her down on the edge carefully.

She was sobbing. He couldn’t help but panic seeing her like that, but he pushed his own feelings aside as he lifted the hem of her dress to just above her knee. He winced as he took in the long gash that continued to bleed on her calf.

"I-I'm sorry master, I don't know what happened." She was quieted when he pressed his hand to her leg, sending waves of his magic through her. Wilhelmina exhaled loudly as he numbed her pain, comfortable warmth sinking down past her torn flesh and into her muscles.

She did not see where the wrappings came from, but she did see how Loki centered all of his concentration on her leg until he finished wrapping the wound.

Still kneeling, his eyes met hers. She was no longer crying but her face was wet with tears. Loki reached up and placed his hand to the side of her face. He wiped her tears away with his thumb, brushing against her lips in the process.

"Better?" She didn't respond, but leaned forward and pressed her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him. Loki slowly returned the hug.

Loki’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt her essence wash over him again. It had tripled in strength since he began teaching her. It meshed with his own in a way that made him feel like he was vibrating from her touch.

He suddenly realized that he was resting between her legs. He felt the heave of her chest against his, her warm breath spreading over his neck as she sighed contentedly. For a moment, he was completely still, but there was an ache in him that would not be ignored.

He couldn't help himself; he tilted his head up to kiss her jaw.

He felt her stiffen, and he expected her to push him away, but was pleased to feel her arms tighten around him. She did not stop his mouth from trailing kisses from her jaw down to her collarbone. She only leaned her head back to give him better access to her now crimson skin.

She gasped when she suddenly found herself pressed flush against the prince who was making a feast of her neck. Soon her breaths were coming out shaky, almost to the point of whimpers. The dull pain in her leg was long forgotten as her mind emptied and her body took over.

He groaned as one hand slid down to rest on her naked thigh, and that coupled with the slick pressure of his tongue against her skin caused a shiver to run from the base of her neck down between her legs, the same legs that housed Loki so perfectly.

Loki could almost hear the moment when realization came crashing down on her. She quickly pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She stood hurriedly, her dress falling back down around her ankles. She squeaked at the fresh pain and limped away. She could not bring herself to look at him.

"Thank you for helping me" she said over her shoulder before she rushed out of his chamber.

As soon as the door shut behind her Loki leaned against the bathroom doorframe, running a hand through his hair and quietly laughing to himself. What was _that_?

The hardness in his trousers told him exactly what it was and that he wanted more of it, a lot more.

No more games, he thought. She would be his.


	6. Lords and Ladies

_He leaned back in his chair, clearly trying to process everything she was saying. “So Loki taught you your magic.”_

_“Yes, though I did learn quite a bit from his mother.”_

_His brows furrowed in confusion. “Wait, I thought he was trying to keep you a secret? You both only met at night and only in his room.”_

_“I did meet his family eventually, at a party.”_

_He had to laugh at that, and Mina secretly delighted in the sound. “A party, really? Loki doesn’t seem like a big partyer.”_

_“He definitely isn’t.”_

 

 

* * *

Wilhelmina limped as fast as she could down the castle halls and through the garden. By the time she made it back to her home, she was exhausted.

The cuts on her arms and neck were already starting to heal, but the gash on her leg throbbed with pain.

She carefully sat herself down in front of her vanity and let her head fall onto her arms. She was still trying to catch her breath and her head was absolutely fogged with images of Loki and that damned mirror. There was no use trying not to think about what happened.

Oh gods, he smelled amazing. She clearly remembered how cool his lips were against her skin. He had practiced gentleness with her that she did not know he possessed and she was utterly embarrassed to admit that she wanted his hands on her again.

She shook her head. No, she would resist him. She had already come so far without compromising herself. She could not give in now.

Unfortunately, the next morning she was horrified to discover red marks on her neck. Her master had marked his territory plainly enough for the entire realm to see. It was wildly inappropriate, and she tried to hold down the odd feeling that was building up inside her. These were not the kind of marks she was used to seeing on her skin. She had never been touched by a man the way Loki had touched her. His touch did not hurt, did not draw blood from her. He sent a different kind of shiver coursing through her body. He _excited_ her…he…aroused her?

She couldn't let this go on. They were finally getting somewhere with her magic and she needed to focus on her studies, NOT Loki's...everything.

 

* * *

 

Loki headed towards the training fields for a sparring session with Thor. The man had been insisting on it for quite some time, and Loki feared that his brother would attack him at random if he did not spar with him soon.

He could see the stairs heading down to the fields when the sound of quickly approaching steps alerted him, but it was the voice that halted his steps.

"Prince Loki!" He turned to see a guard walking up to him, a scroll in his hands.

"What is it?"

When the guard approached him, he bowed, extending the hand that held the scroll towards the prince. "The Allfather has requested your presence at a celebration this evening."

Loki frowned before taking the scroll. He opened it and read the words over quickly, his irritation growing with each word his eyes swept over.

"No." He shoved the scroll into the guard's chest. "I don't have time for that. Tell my father that I am booked for this evening."

The guard’s shoulders slumped slightly. He hated being the messenger. "He knew you would say that and he wanted me to tell you that this is a command and that either you show up or you will spend the night in the dark forest."

Loki rolled his eyes. He was never free to do what he wanted. "Very well, tell him I will make an appearance."

"Yes, your highness." He continued to awkwardly stand before the prince.

"Leave." The man scuttled away and Loki resumed his march toward the field.

This was an unfortunate turn of events. His plans for Wilhelmina would have to wait, or at least he would have to alter them. He could see his brother, Sif, and the warriors three in the distance as a new plan sprung up in his mind. Though it was not a plan he liked.

 

* * *

 

The knocking that came at the door was so loud that Wilhelmina jumped up and ran to answer it. Much to her surprise, standing on her front steps was a rather uncomfortable looking royal guard holding a golden box.

"Does Lady Wilhelmina reside here?"

"I am she." She tried not to correct the man for using the word “Lady” before her name, especially now that she felt like she was getting further and further away from that title every day.

The guard bowed his head and extended the box to her.

"His majesty sends his regards."

He didn't have to specify for Wilhelmina to know who had sent the box. Curiosity boiling over, she snatched the box with a quick thank you and ran to her chambers before her mother could ask any questions.

She had secured her door and rushed to her window ledge, the box held tightly to her chest.

It was not small, but not heavy either. She shook the box to test it but heard nothing sliding around. She chewed on her lip as she stared at it. It was the first possible gift he had ever given her. It was strange; the prince didn't seem like the gift giving type.

She slowly pulled at the green satin ribbon tied around it till it fell open. Her eyes became the size of saucers as she pulled out the neatly folded dress. She stood and shook the dress loose to see it fully. It was a soft green color and more beautiful than any of the gowns she possessed. It was long and made of an almost sheer material with sleeves that hung from the shoulders. The neckline was a bit low for her liking, but the emerald jewel that hung from it was incredible. Wilhelmina was so mesmerized by the gift that she almost forgot about the small note that had been lying on top of it.

Setting the dress down carefully on her bed, she flipped the note open. She smiled to herself as she read; she could almost hear Loki saying the neatly written words:

_I expect you to be wearing this dress when you arrive at my chambers tonight at our usual time. Do not be late._

 

* * *

 

Loki couldn't believe the nerve of the girl. She was late, and after he specifically told her not to be. He was beginning to wonder if bringing her along was a good idea when he heard the tell-tale sounds of someone working the magic on his door.

When she burst into the room, she ran over to him and bowed deeply. She had already begun her frantic excuses.

"A thousand apologies master for my lateness, but I couldn't get away from my mother! It was difficult to explain my attire and –"

"Enough." She immediately silenced herself.

Without warning, Loki kneeled down in front of her and lifted her dress. He pulled back the fresh wrappings on her leg and let his hand run from her knee to her ankle and back up, causing Wilhelmina to shiver at the contact.

He set the wrappings back and stood. “There won’t be a scar.”

“Oh…I’m glad.” Then she gasped when he brought his hand to her neck, using his magic to heal the bruises his mouth had left on her. He had erased nearly all the proof that last night had ever happened. She lowered her head to look at the floor, afraid to meet his gaze.

He smiled down at her, noticing her shyness. "We must hurry, or else we will be later than we already are."

She finally allowed herself to look at him, noticing his attire for the first time since she arrived. He was dressed in a green coat, his black trousers hugging his long legs. His dress shirt was also formal, though it showed quite a bit of the pale skin of his neck. The colors he wore were similar to that of her dress. It was all very curious.  "Where are we going, master?"

His smile faded and was replaced with a grimace. "I will explain on the way."

 

* * *

 

They had walked for five minutes down a series of abandoned halls before he spoke. Before then, he had been stealing glances at her. It was a shame the halls were lit so dimly that he couldn't see her properly. Though what he could make out was impressive. In fact, he couldn't stop looking at her.

The dress really did suit her as it fell about her body loosely. The contrast of the green against her sun-kissed skin was striking and he tried not to count the freckles on her exposed shoulders. Her brown hair fell carefree down her back. Even in his peripheral vision, she was stunning. Her face however, was the picture of foreboding.

He cleared his throat. "My father has summoned me to a celebration." The look on Wilhelmina's face worsened. "He has yet to say what we are celebrating; though I am sure he will make an announcement once everyone has arrived."

Wilhelmina had begun fumbling with her dress. "Everyone?" She said it so softly he barely heard her.

"There will be a few people from court present, the advisors, and the royal family of course….."

She stopped, her heart now hammering painfully in her chest.

Loki turned when he realized he was walking alone. "What's wrong?"

"I…"

He sighed loudly. "We have no time for this. Come now."

Wilhelmina looked up at him. Her apprehension was quickly turning into terror. "I can't! I've never been to court. I've never been to _any_ celebration. And your family…."

He turned to face her fully and placed his hands on her arms. "Believe me when I say that, if my father hadn't demanded my attendance, we would still be in my chambers.” He lifted a hand to her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. “I would much rather spend an evening with you than the court jesters."

He gifted her with a small smile. "I will keep you by my side the entire time."

She couldn’t understand why, but her belief in him was instantaneous. And when Loki looped her arm in his, she held to him tightly as they continued their walk towards the party.

When they reached the huge doors of the banquet hall, Loki gave her another encouraging smirk before his face shifted into his usual mask of indifference. He gestured for the guards to open the doors. Wilhelmina tightened her grip on his arm as they entered the room.

She had no idea there were so many people in court. "A few people"…please. The room was swimming with people; all dressed in elegant outfits, sipping wine and picking from the many plates of food placed around the room. She could hear the sound of music being played close to the raised platform where she could clearly make out the royal family. Odin was perched at the center of a long table that faced the crowd. The queen, as graceful as ever, sat at his left and the mighty Thor lounged leisurely at his father's right. An empty chair rested at Thor's right. She frowned when she spotted a mountain of a man with waves of red hair leaning against the table to talk with the prince. He carried a plate piled incredibly high with food.

Wilhelmina's eyes went everywhere in the short time they lingered by the door. As soon as Loki moved them through the crowd toward the platform, she could feel eyes on her. She forced herself to look into the faces of the party guests. The looks they gave her ranged from curiosity to immediate distrust. The looks given to Loki (though many ignored him completely) were much worse. They shied away from him, sneered at him, turned up their noses.

From what she could gather from the whispers, most were surprised he had even bothered to show up to the party at all, and with a woman no less.

She wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. Instead, she moved closer to her master who never once faltered in his regal stance. She knew he noticed the stares and heard the whispers, but he wouldn't let them know it. She was comforted by his confidence.

Wilhelmina must have been holding her breath for a long time, because when they finally made it out of the crowd she exhaled loudly, making him laugh.

"I'm afraid I shall torture you further, I must introduce you to my parents."

She had expected this of course. She took a deep breath and nodded her head.

Loki walked them right up to the platform edge where Odin and Frigga were already looking down at their son and his companion.

"Father, mother," he greeted the king and queen with a small bow of his head.

"You are late, son. I was afraid you would miss the party." It was Frigga that spoke, but her eyes had yet to leave the woman at her son's side.

"Lady Wilhelmina and I were held up, but we would not miss the festivities."

"Wilhelmina?" The queen pronounced her name slowly and did not even try to hide the smile that spread across her face.

Loki tugged at her arm after she remained silent for too long.

She bowed awkwardly. "Ye-yes your highness."

"You must forgive my surprise. It has been a very long time since our son has brought a woman with him to a gathering. I am pleased you were both able to make it."

She could feel Loki tense at his mother's words. When she peaked at him, she almost laughed at the slight blush that graced his features.

"It is my pleasure your grace, thank you."

Odin had remained silent throughout the entire conversation, and Thor and the giant man had been watching the two intensely.

Suddenly, Thor turned in his chair to speak to one of the many guards standing behind the royal family.

"You there, bring an extra chair to place beside my brother's!"

Frigga smiled lovingly at her eldest. "Good idea, Thor. Come sit you two."

Loki quickly steered Wilhelmina towards his usual seat.

She finally released a small laugh and turned to her master. "You’re lovely when you blush," she mocked him.

He hissed at her, “Hush", but she could see the slight upturn of his lips. He took her hand to guide her up the side of the stage.

Thor and Frigga were beside themselves when they saw Loki pull out the chair the guard provided to allow the woman to sit. When the prince was finally seated, Thor clapped a massive hand on his brother's shoulder, causing the younger man to wince.

The amount of people that were now staring at them was steadily growing. Here was their dark prince with a very young woman seated at the royal table. Wilhelmina was quickly becoming the talk of the entire party.

She was an immediate sensation.


	7. Warm and Lingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Besides the kudos, which I love, I’m really not sure if I’m on the right track with this story. It's going to be a long one so I'll always welcome feedback. C’mon, don't be shy.

She sat through plates of delicious food, numerous glasses of exceptional wine, and overheard conversations between Thor and Loki regarding weaponry and ancient battles they had fought in together. She found herself smiling over the edge of her wine glass at how easy conversation came between the two brothers. She knew Loki didn't give a damn about battle gear, but tolerated his brother all the same.

She enjoyed looking out into the crowd as the wine continued to flow freely amongst the guests. Many of the them had begun partnering up and dancing in the center of the room. Wilhelmina watched the aristocracy as their clothes created a flurry of color that left her feeling dizzy…or maybe it was the wine. She was never allowed to drink this much at home.

She felt a jolt of surprise when Loki finally turned his attention to her by leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Care for another lesson?"

She turned her head to look at him, bringing their faces even closer together until they breathed the same air. She was curious as to how he could possibly teach her anything here, but the look on his face was awash with a glow she had only seen once before; spying on him from the cover of trees. She smiled and nodded.

"Do you see the balding man in the purple coat? He stands beneath the tapestries."

Wilhelmina turned to spot Lord Val in the offending outfit. He had a small group surrounding him as he apparently told them a riveting tale. What was bothersome to her was that he held a large hunk of meat in his hands that he would take to chewing as he spoke.

"I see him."

Loki's voice darkened. "His name is Val, though I'm sure you've heard of him. He has spent decades spreading his slander against me. Particularly, he believes I may be compensating for more than one thing with my magic."

She wasn't sure of his meaning until Loki gave her a look that erased any doubt. She blushed crimson.

"That's terrible."

"Monstrous and, if I might add, completely false. That is why he is the subject of tonight's lesson."

"What are you going to do to him?" Of course she remembered witnessing Loki playing tricks on Lord Val before, but what a difference there was now; instead of spying on the prince, she was joining him in his mischief.

He did not answer her; instead he kept his gaze trained above the man. She watched him with increasing anticipation when suddenly the tapestry Val stood beneath disconnected from its harness, landing on him heavily. He fell to the floor with a crash and many of the servants rushed to lift the tapestry from him.

Wilhelmina slapped a hand over her mouth, but she couldn't keep herself from shaking with laughter. Loki, who usually took great pleasure in punishing the lord, found himself grinning wickedly when he saw that his little student enjoyed his antics as well. He waited till she finally composed herself to speak.

"Your turn."

She looked at him wide-eyed. "Lord Val will certainly know he is being targeted if his misfortune continues."

"Then choose another."

She searched the crowd, her eyes eventually locking on a woman wearing a ridiculous dress with paper flowers protruding from it. She remembered the look of disgust that particular woman had given Loki when they arrived in the hall.

"The woman with the hideous flower dress."

Loki smirked after spotting her. "What is your obsession with flowers? Fine choice, though, go on."

Wilhelmina bit her lip and looked all around the woman for something to use but her eyes kept returning to the dress. She knew what to do.

She focused all her energy on the dress, reciting one of the many incantations her master had taught her. She fought to keep her concentration when the flowers on the dress slowly started to spin. The spinning increased until the woman took notice and shrieked, ripping the flowers from her dress and throwing them to the ground. No one in the crowd had seen the flowers spin and were now looking at the flustered woman with no small amount of concern.

Wilhelmina's concentration broke when she saw Loki tilt his head back and laugh. His smile had always been contagious, so she was not surprised to find herself laughing along with him.

Neither one of them noticed the shocked reaction of Thor, the queen, and now Odin. Seeing their Loki look so happy was a rare occurrence. Stranger still, it was a woman that made him happy.

 

* * *

 

Loki and Wilhelmina had been thoroughly discussing incantation variations when Odin stood from his chair. The music stopped, and silence fell over the entire hall. All at once, the guests bowed their heads before Odin as the monarch surveyed the crowd. He waited till their eyes were on him before he spoke for the first time that night. Wilhelmina was impressed with the amount of authority and power that was held in the calm voice of the Allfather.

"Lords and Ladies of the realm, I have spent more than a millennia watching over my sons, teaching them the ways of the mighty with the hope that they will be ready when the time came for them to turn their eyes away from their studies, and to the business of the realm. I believe the time has finally come."

It seemed as though all who heard the words of Odin held a collective breath, all of them guessing what his next words might be.

"As many warriors have done, so will I one day retire to wander the halls of Valhalla, leaving my heir to watch over and rule Asgard as their king."

Both Wilhelmina and Loki noticed Thor straighten in his chair.

"My eldest, my heir, Thor Odinson, shall receive such an honor and take his rightful place as king of the realm eternal, in a coronation that will conclude his journey to manhood!"

Thor stood to his feet so forcefully that his chair flew backwards, barely giving the guards enough time to dodge it. His father took little notice of his reaction.

"Celebrate, honored guests, for the day shall come soon. In 6 months’ time, I shall hand Gungnir (he raised his staff high above his head) to Thor!"

There was a deafening roar from the crowd that seemed to vibrate the very walls of the hall. Thor roared and raised his fist in victory as he leapt from the platform and strutted into the surging crowd who rushed to deliver their congratulations to their future king. He looked absolutely radiant.

The younger Odinson, however, had yet to move a muscle. He knew Wilhelmina was smiling and clapping along with everyone else, including his mother. He felt as though his insides had turned to stone, weighing him down in his seat.

As Wilhelmina continued to watch the gallivanting Thor, she felt Loki seize her arm and drag her to her feet, causing her glass to tip over and spill the red drink onto the white cloth covering the table. Before she could utter a word, she was being pulled down the platform and through a side door.

 

* * *

 

"Master, please! What’s wrong?"

He was facing away from her but she knew that he was angry, perhaps furiously so. The longer he dragged her along in utter silence, the more fear started to bubble within her. She tried to yank her arm away from him.

He shushed her harshly then pulled her into an alcove. He whirled around to face her, and even in the dim light she was able to make out the anger in his face. Though he was clearly upset, he spoke softly to her.

"I must leave the palace. You may come with me or I can leave you here."

She did not hesitate. "I’ll come with you.”

Loki wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in close.

"Close your eyes, deep breath."

Wilhelmina obeyed and as soon as she took that breath her world went dark and she felt like her stomach had dropped to her feet. It happened quickly, violently. When she felt the cool air of the outside whip around her, it did little to ease the nausea that nearly overwhelmed her. Her knees gave out but thankfully Loki held her steady.

Before her blurred vision could correct itself, her senses picked up the scent of the ocean and a slight thrumming under her feet. As the world came into focus she gasped to discover that she stood on the bridge that led to the bifrost. Loki had teleported them miles away from the palace and to the very edge of Asgard in seconds. Again she found herself marveled by his abilities.

When he was sure she was stable, he released her and walked a few feet away. He stood looking over the side of the bridge with his fists clenched at his side. He was almost snarling.

"Damned fool. Of his two sons, he chooses the moron."

He faced her, voice rising to almost a yell. "Thor cares for _nothing_ outside of fighting and women! He may be my elder brother, but he still acts just as he did when we were boys! Asgard will fall to ruin under his reign!"

Wilhelmina had never seen him so furious...and hurt. She walked to him and held her breath as she placed a hand on his. Slowly his hand wrapped around hers, fingers interlocking.

They stood in silence; both looking at the horizon where the sea ended and the galaxy began. Many minutes passed and Wilhelmina still held his hand.  He wouldn’t look at her.

"What I confessed to you over a month ago is still true now; I admire you. And I think your brother admires you as well."

He looked down, locking his eyes with hers.

"I’ve heard the way he speaks to you. He holds you in high regard, perhaps even more than I do." He scoffed at her, but she tightened her grip on his hand. "Though it is Thor who will be king, you will be the man he relies on to help him lead."

"You truly believe that?" He actually sounded hopeful.

"I would not speak it if I did not believe it to be true. I thought I was alone in my reverence of you, but it seems that I have some competition."

She saw the change in his face, how his mouth hung open slightly. He was actually speechless.

She gave him a wicked smile and she lowered her voice. "And yes, your father is a fool."

He stared at her with an intensity that should have crushed her. But she held his gaze, her heart crashing against her chest. Maybe she had said the wrong thing? Surely that wasn’t enough to calm him.

But when his lips met hers in a warm, lingering kiss, her heart stopped.

Loki pulled away for a second to gauge her reaction, and when he saw that her face held surprise rather than anger, he kissed her again.

(At the very end of the bridge, encapsulated with the golden arches of the bifrost, the all-seeing Heimdall tore his gaze from the universe and over his shoulder to the couple. A small and rare smile appeared on his lips before he quietly resumed his duties.)

Loki deepened the kiss once he felt her hands reach up to grip his shoulders. He moved one hand to tangle in her hair while his other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her in closer, pressing her chest against his.

When he finally pulled away, they were both trying to catch their breath.

"Master…" she began breathlessly, but he stopped her.

"You don't have to call me that. Call me Loki."

She flashed him a shy grin before nodding her head.

"Thank you, Wilhelmina."

"Call me Mina."

He finally smiled. "May I escort you home, Mina?"

"Yes, but perhaps we should wal-"

Then they were gone from the rainbow bridge in a flicker of light.


	8. Drunk and Unsatisfied

She had woke that morning feeling happier than she had in a long time, and laid in bed for several extra minutes replaying last night over and over. She went over all the small details, the way Loki kept his promise to stay by her side, the way he looked at her when she laughed, the way he kissed her. It was exactly what she didn’t want, and yet here she was secretly hoping that he’d kiss her again, say her name without any anger behind it.

When she finally pried herself out of bed, she hated herself for how she began to hum one of the songs that had played at the party. Perhaps Loki would take her to another party soon. Maybe she could even persuade him to dance with her. She laughed aloud at the thought. Of course he wouldn’t.

Her happy mood followed her out of her bedroom and down the stairs, only to be abruptly destroyed by Gerdur.

“Where were you last night?! And do not even think about lying to me!”

She was taken aback by her sudden appearance. “W-What?”

“Where were you last night?” Every word was pronounced slowly, as if she were talking to a small child.

“I…”

Gerdur sighed and walked into the sitting room, silently commanding Wilhelmina to follow her. “It’s all anyone can talk about, the mystery woman at the announcement party.”

“ _Mystery_ woman?”

Her mother narrowed her eyes at her. “Yes, the woman hanging off of Prince Loki’s arm the entire night, the one in the green dress with the emerald.”

Damn. “Then… I suppose you already know where I was.”

Gerdur held to one of the chairs so tightly her knuckles turned white. “Have you lost your mind?! How could you be seen with _him_ at that party?!”

Wilhelmina always hated how positively shrill her mother’s voice got when she was furious. “I didn’t plan to go to the party, he just took me!”

“How long have you been seeing him? Has he courted you properly or did you just give him whatever he wanted?”

“That is _not_ what’s going on!” At least, she didn’t think so.

“Then what are you doing with him? How did you meet him?”

“We’re friends.” She wasn’t ready to reveal all the details just yet, though her parents were getting closer to the truth. She would have to be much more careful and was sad to think that she couldn’t go out with Loki again. Thankfully, their one and only outing together had ended well. She could at least hold on to that memory.

“Friends?”

“Yes, mum, friends.”

Gerdur squared her shoulders and looked down her nose at her eldest. “You’ve never had friends, and now you expect me to believe that you somehow befriended a prince.”

“Yes.”

“I knew you were sneaking out of the house at night, but I assumed you were running off to the library or somewhere equally as dull. Had I known you were with that awful man I would at least hope you were trying to-“Her gaze suddenly sharpened on Wilhelmina and her hand flew to her chest, as if to ensure her heart remained in place.

“Mother?”

“Are you…are you using him to get closer to Prince Thor, to the throne?”

Her mouth fell open in horror. “Of course not!”

She ignored her, apparently the question was rhetorical. “Oh gods, you are! My clever girl would never let such an opportunity for advancement pass." She released her grip on the chair and took to pacing the length of the room. It was remarkable how quickly her anger was replaced by excitement. "Yes, this could work if done properly. Loki will be stung when you eventually run off with the future king but it’ll serve him right.”

“I would never do that to him!”

That got her attention, and she stopped in front of her. “Why not?”

“He's been kind to me, and I could never bring myself to betray his trust in that way. I simply wish to have him as a friend, nothing more.” Not a lie…technically.

She watched as Gerdur's shoulders fell. “Well, that is disappointing.”

Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow and twisted her mouth at her mother's words. "You’re disappointed that I’m not deceiving royalty and am actually acting with dignity?”

Gerdur sneered. “Watch yourself, dear. You may not be lying to Loki, but you are certainly lying to me. A man like him does not keep women as friends. He uses them then dismisses them when he gets bored."

She felt a painful tightening in her chest, but tried to ignore it. “I’m done discussing this with you. It really is none of your business."

“You are my daughter; I will always be concerned for you."

Mina turned and began walking away when her mother gripped her shoulder and turned her back around.

“It is easier to lie to me than your father. He will want to know the truth. Please, choose your words carefully.”

The sincerity in her voice was hard to ignore and her body reacted against her will; she could feel the blood drain from her face. Fearful, she rushed out of the room.

She knew the only chance she had to escape her father was Loki. Hopefully he would not mind if she arrived at his chambers much earlier than usual.

But later, when she discovered the note he somehow left at her vanity, she felt her resolve shatter.

_Mina,_

_I will be away for a few days. Thor wants to celebrate. Be good._

Wilhelmina pressed the note to her lips. Amazingly, she felt herself sympathizing with Loki rather than fearing for herself.

* * *

 

They had spent half the day travelling through the forest before they arrived at their old haunt. It was a seedy pub that was known for the strength of its drinks, but notorious for the lewd women that occupied it. The main woman being Lorelai, who ran her side of the business while always keeping herself accessible to Loki.

Several times he came close to leaving the rowdy group and heading home, but Thor's welcoming smile forced him forward. He groaned when his brother nearly kicked the door off its hinges as they entered the pub, and when the barkeep saw the princes and their friends he immediately made room for them at his best table. From there, the mead never stopped flowing, and the women hung on their every word.

They had been there for hours comparing scars, discussing past battles and romantic liaisons. It was when they reached this topic that Thor suddenly turned to his younger sibling, who had been listening attentively, but remained relatively quiet.

"Brother, tell them about the woman who escorted you to my celebration!"

Loki hated whenever Thor mentioned “his celebration”.

Volstagg tore himself from his food to yell down the table. "I saw the woman! And if you don’t mind me saying Loki, she is very pretty."

No one heard Loki say, "I mind", under his breath.

Fandral managed to tear his eyes away from the cleavage of the woman at his side long enough to say, “We all saw her, Volstagg, and I scarce think anyone was able to talk about much else. And merely calling her pretty is a grave understatement. The girl is beautiful in a…mousy sort of way.”

Thor spoke again. "Indeed she is. Her name is Wilhelmina if I remember right. What is your relationship with her Loki? Will you see her again?"

The prince did not like the sound of his student's name on his brother’s tongue.

“Why? Do you wish to have her once I’m done with her?”

“No! I saw how at ease you were with her and wanted to encourage you to keep her.” 

"It’s none of your business whether I keep her or not."

“At least tell us where she comes from.”

“No.” He was actually considering Wilhelmina more than he was himself. Showing her face at the party was one thing, but he knew she wouldn’t want anyone being able to track her back to her home.

Thor looked put off by Loki’s words, but he quickly rose from the table and stomped over to the bar. Everyone watched him in curious silence until he returned to the table with a bucket filled almost to the brim with mead.

He slammed it down in front of Loki.

"Here, either you reveal more information about your woman or you drink this bucket of mead in one go."

Loki's mouth hung open in angry shock. "Are you serious!?"

"Deathly, brother. Who is Lady Wilhelmina?"

Loki gave him his most lethal glare. "I hate you."

Thor smiled widely. "Very well, drink, Loki!"

The Warriors Three were now cheering him on. Though he suspected they were anticipating his humiliation to grow by participating in such an idiotic challenge. Though he continued to stare daggers at his brother, he could see no other option. There was no way he was going to kiss and tell like some mouthy woman.

He bared his teeth and growled at Thor before he took the bucket in both hands and lifted it to his lips. He drank furiously, mead spilling down his chin until he slammed the empty bucket back down on the table with a loud gasp.

There was a ruckus of banging noises as the group hammered their mugs on the table. The woman that attached herself to Fandral quickly went for a rag and came to Loki's side to wipe the spilled drink from his face and clothes.

He shouted over the noise, a smug grin on his face. "It's harder than it looks!"

* * *

 

“I didn’t raise you to be a whore.”

“Nothing of the sort has happened between us, father.” She kept her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes on the carpet.

“Is that so? Then why do you sneak out of the house to see him? Your mother says your _friends_.” He said the word with obvious sarcasm.

“We didn’t want to put ludicrous ideas into people’s heads by being seen together, though it seems that we have failed.”

She barely got the words out before she cried out as Hrolf wrapped his fingers in her hair, yanking her head back. “Ludicrous ideas?!”

“I’m sorry!”

But that only seemed to anger him further. He brought his fist to her stomach, hard. She choked out a groan and fell to her knees, cowering as he snarled above her.

“Yes, you are sorry, and you will be the sorriest creature that ever lived.” His hands were on her again, dragging her to her feet and up the stairs. “Perhaps some time without your prince will sort you out.” He shoved her into her room. “See you in three days.” With that, he slammed the door shut and locked her inside.

Wilhelmina quickly used her magic to double secure her bedroom door. If she couldn’t get out, she would make sure he couldn’t come in.  She carefully set herself down on her bed, wishing she had Loki to numb the pain in her abdomen where a bruise was already starting to surface.

Her father was a tyrant. She knew he had struck her in the stomach to prevent anyone from seeing her bruises. For the life of her, she did not know what it was about her that made him so angry, made him want to hurt her. The brave face she always had with Loki failed her whenever her father raised his hand to hit her.

Angry tears streaking down her face, she gently laid back and begged for sleep.

* * *

 

The group had said their goodnights and headed up to the upper rooms in the pub, each taking someone into the rooms with them, Fandral taking two. Unsurprisingly, Loki had received no offers from the women, they knew never to touch him. He was glad for the solitude as he attempted to climb the stairs. He could barely make it up to his room; it was like the world was slanted and it confused his steps. He never reveled in drunkenness as much as Thor did. He saw no appeal in making an utter fool of himself only to make things worse by being sick afterwards. All he wanted to do was block out the world and get some sleep.

He finally arrived at his room and there, in the shabby room with furniture barely suitable for a peasant, was a naked woman.

She sat on the bed with her legs crossed and her auburn hair barely covering her breasts. Her skin was as pale as milk and her eyes were a stormy grey. She gave him a sly smirk as she looked up at him.

“I was wondering when you’d come up here, thought I’d have to take care of myself.”

“Lorelai…” He had yet to move from the door.

She stood, swiping her hair back to reveal supple breasts as she sauntered over. “Don’t tell me you forgot about me?”

He stole a glance at her body, taking her in. “How could I?”

She reached around him to close the door then stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. Her lips were cold, not at all like Wilhelmina’s. “I’ve missed you, love.”

Loki did not respond, only allowing her to lead him to the bed and lay him down on his back. She straddled his waist and kissed him again, moving down to his neck. "I’ve thought about having you all night.”

He hadn’t thought about Lorelai once since he last fucked her in this bed. She was a distraction whenever he was at this pub, nothing more. Since Thor had rebuffed all of her advances, his old friend had turned her eye to him. Over the years she had grown increasingly enamored and possessive of him when, in truth, he was hardly thinking of her now. His mind kept straying to blue eyes and warm lips…

“I’m tired.” It was his futile attempt to stop her.

“That’s alright, love. Let me do all the work.” He felt her hand slide down his stomach until he could feel her palming him over his trousers.

The lascivious noises coming through the paper thin walls pierced through his drunken haze and he breathed out through his nose trying to concentrate on how Lorelai finally managed to wrap her hand around his stiffening cock.

“Mina,” he moaned.

“Who’s Mina?”

Fuck. "I'm tired, Lor." He tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down.

Her hand continued to move on him. “I don’t think you want me to leave.”

For the gods’ sake. “Another night, perhaps." He slapped her hand away. "Now, go.”

Lorelai glared down at him, but climbed off nonetheless. He stuffed himself back in his trousers and watched as she pulled a cloak around her nakedness, though quite a bit of her long legs were still exposed. “Send for me when Mina bores you, whoever she is."

“Goodnight, Lorelai.”

She bowed her head and left the room, slamming the door behind her hard enough to rattle the walls. She was no doubt headed down the hall to warm someone else’s bed.

Loki finally allowed himself to relax. He was warm, but he couldn’t bring himself to shed his clothes. He just lay there, trying not to think about his student, the one he wanted to kiss again.

Things would certainly be different between them now. He sighed when he thought of how awkward she would be with him once he returned. She might even ask him what his intentions were for her now, though she had made it perfectly clear that she wouldn’t go beyond friendship. The way she kissed him back said otherwise.

Maybe he should show her exactly what he had in mind.

* * *

 

She had been close to falling asleep when she felt her bed shift. She turned over quickly and nearly shrieked when her eyes fell on a grinning Loki.

She threw herself out of bed and whispered at him urgently. "What are you doing here?!"

He got out of her bed and walked to her, though unsteadily. “I wanted to see you."

“It’s the middle of the night!"

The smile was back. “Are you angry with me?”

“No, no... you just startled me.”

“My apologies.” He brought his hand to her shoulder, his thumb running over the thin fabric of her sleeping gown. “I only wanted to check in on you.”

She saw the mirth in his eyes and how he swayed on his feet. She tried not to recoil when she caught his scent. “You’re drunk.”

He pulled her into his arms. “Yes, I’ve been drinking quite a lot.”

She laughed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. “I can smell it on you! You and Thor must be celebrating too much."

"Don't talk about him." He kissed her, relishing in her warmth and the softness of her skin beneath his fingers.

She was pulling away. "Loki..."

"Do you not like this?" He spoke against her lips, his hands on her face, holding her still.

"I would like it better if you weren't drunk."

He could almost feel her blush, and he reluctantly released her. "I would hate to apologize all night for my behavior, but I am sorry for disturbing you."

"It's alright." They stood in the darkness of her room for an awkward few moments before she went about the room, lighting enough candles to finally bring some visibility to the room. It was then that Loki could fully see her in her nightclothes, how dangerously thin the fabric looked. He could see the curves of her figure and it made it difficult for him not to reach for her again.

"You should sit down."

He did as she suggested and she sat across from him. A simple conversation began, broken whenever Mina giggled at his slurred words. They went back and forth with details about the happenings of the day, Wilhelmina neglecting to mention her beating and Loki withholding information about Lorelai. Eventually Loki stood from his seat.

She smiled up at him. "Tired?"

"Exhausted."

Wilhelmina stood and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, Loki. Will you visit me tomorrow?"

"I'll visit you every night I'm away, if you want."

How odd it was for him to ask what she wanted. "I'd like that."

He leaned in, and this time she let him kiss her before he disappeared.


	9. Jealousy and Pain

Loki visited Wilhelmina the next two nights and instead of lounging around, they continued with her lessons. She was grateful when he soundproofed her room so that they would not be overheard, she didn't need to recieve any more punishment from her father.

Loki remained sober, but Wilhelmina was able to pick up on a scent that was much more offensive than alcohol. It wafted off him whenever he drew close, which was often. It was, undoubtedly, perfume.

Everytime she refused to comment on it her worry grew. She did not know where Loki was during the day or where he slept at night, but wherever that was, there was a woman there. It was alarming, and her mother’s words echoed in her head again and again till it was almost screaming in her mind.

_“He uses them then dismisses them when he gets bored."_

That couldn’t be true, could it? Loki still remained at her side; in fact, he seemed fond of her. His demeanor had completely changed and she was thrilled. He kissed her often and she didn’t mind how his hands tended to roam. He was attentive, affectionate, and was clearly trying to be more patient with her.

What was wrong? What was she doing wrong for him to seek someone else? 

The more she thought about it, the more her worry melted away to certainty and anger. On the third night she was noticeably distant, her primary focus being her lessons. 

Wilhelmina slowly approached her fireplace, Loki watching her intently. She reached her hand out toward the flames, the incantation he forced her to memorize falling easily from her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise as flames leapt from the burning logs and danced onto her waiting palm. She moved away from the hearth, her eyes glued to the fire. They were untamed, volatile. She jumped when Loki called the flames to his own hand and she watched, transfixed, as he quickly tamed the flames until a perfect ball of fire rotated just above his flesh. 

Frustrated yet again by his magical prowess, she clapped her hand atop his, abruptly extinguishing the fire.

“Be careful!" he chided her. 

She ignored him and extracted more fire from the small fireplace, the light continuing to dim in the room. She cradled the fireball in her hand, feeling the heat tingle her skin.

Loki gave her a small smile. “Better, but you must learn how to better control the fire, or you run the risk of burning yourself.” Then he extinguished the flames with a wave of his hand, a plume of smoke rising from her palm.

“Again”, she said, turning back to the fireplace, but she stiffened when Loki wrapped his arms around her from behind. She closed her eyes when he kissed her shoulder, trying not to recoil at the smell of perfume that was not her own.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just want to get through this lesson.”

He tightened his arms around her. “Perhaps its time for a break.”

“I’m fine.” She pried herself out of his grasp and bent to extract more fire. Before she could do anything with it, Loki slapped his hand atop hers, destroying it.

“What wrong? You've been distant all night..something's wrong.”

“Yes, there is.”

“Tell me.”

She opened her mouth several times, wanting to tell him off, but the words would not come. Instead, she was only able to say that she knew he didn't actually care what was wrong with her. 

“I don’t?”

“Of course not. Why should you care about how I feel at all?” 

Her sudden anger surprised him. “What are you talking about?”

She turned away from him, not wanting her face to betray the sadness she felt. “It doesn’t matter.”

He moved to stand in front of her, tucking a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. “Tell me.”

She held his stare and sighed. Her eyes closed. “Perfume.”

“Perfume?”

“You reek of some….some woman’s perfume.” He released her and her sadness deepened when he said nothing. “Who is she?”

* * *

 

It had taken Loki an infuriating amount of time to drag his drunken brother to bed that night, but as soon as he shut the door behind him, he prepared himself to teleport to Mina’s chambers.

“Loki?”

He started and turned to find Lorelai once again leaning against the door that lead into his room. She wasn’t wearing a robe, but a purple gown with a neckline that plunged so low between her breasts it was a wonder anyone was able to keep eye contact with her for longer than a few seconds, which, he assumed, was the point for wearing it. She beckoned him over with a lazy finger.

“You’ve been a busy boy, I haven’t seen you all day,” she said as he walked to her, stopping just within arm’s reach.

"Out hunting with Thor,” he drawled.

She quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were avoiding me.”

“Why would you think that?”

Her arms dropped and suddenly she was looking up at him in a heated gaze. “I’m not a fool, Loki. I know who you slip off to at night.”

“Is that so?”

“It's Mina. You always have her name on the tip of your tongue.”

“Damn, I’ve been found out.” The words were dry, completely lacking in conviction. 

“Why must you be so cold? I thought you cared for me.”

He softened slightly. “I do, you’ve always been a good friend, Lorelai.”

She huffed and put even more distance between them. “You know it’s much more than that, love.”

“Perhaps it could have been if you weren’t still so taken with my brother.”

Her cheeks flushed at his words and it wasn't nearly as attractive as when Mina blushed. In this instance, it angered him because Lor's embarrassment only spoke the truth. “Thor and I…there is nothing there.”

He rolled his eyes. “I know that whenever he refuses you you always come crawling into my bed. I may have received you before but it won’t be happening again. I'm done being your pity fuck.”

“Loki!”

He only stared at her, daring her to argue.  

“So you prefer Mina over me?”

“I do.”

She bristled, her fists clenching at her side. "Maybe I should pay the little slut a visit and-“

Before she could finish, Loki rounded on her, gripping both her arms tightly. “If you ever go near her I will make sure you never see my face again, or my brother’s.”

She stared up at him, her grey eyes blown wide with shock. She wrenched her arms out of his grasp. “Fine. Go to your Mina, I no longer care.” Her voice broke slightly at those last words.

It was a pitiful lie, but Loki brushed passed her anyway and into his room where he would have enough privacy to teleport to her room.

Now, after only two hours he was having to explain the situation to another woman. He thought tonight would be about magic, Mina's kisses being a wonderful bonus. Unfortunately that was no longer the case. He suddenly blamed himself for complicating their already delicate relationship. 

"Lorelai is an old friend.”

That earned him a bitter laugh. “Yes, a friend that is comfortable enough to leave her scent all over you.”

“You’re jealous.” The thought actually pleased him. 

Wilhelmina was ready to deny it, but surprised him again.  “Of course I’m jealous!” She was tired of dancing around her ever growing feelings for the prince. Though she was sure her hunger and exhaustion from being trapped in her room for days added to her emotional state. "I do not like that you spend time with her, then come here and show me the same attentions you’ve probably given her all day!”

Loki groaned. "Why do you care?"

"I thought we...we were..." She suddenly found it hard to look at him.

Oh. He was finally beginning to understand. "You've told me again and again that you don't want anything more than what we originally agreed upon."

"But we kiss-"

"Yes, but It never progresses beyond that. Do you want it to?"

This was an extremely awkward conversation that she hated herself for starting. "I really don't know anymore. I just know that I don't want to share you."

Disregarding the unfairness of what she wanted and her almost offensive indecision, he smiled at her. "You'll have no competition from Lorelai. I'm done with her."

His wording concerned her, but she couldn't help but feel herself lighten. "Truly?"

"Absolutely. Are there any other men I should worry about?"

Her face reddened. "No."

"Then it's settled. As long as I am kissing you, I will refrain from kissing anyone else." He had lived for a thousand years, and yet such childish arrangements never occurred. Why was he doing this? The god should be free to do what he wanted, but still gave in to _her_. He almost lost his balance when she threw herself at him, bringing their lips together firmly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Now get back to work."

* * *

 

Things had returned to normal once Loki finally returned home. The lessons continued, as well as the punishments, though they came in a different form now. 

He would still knock over bookshelves, though she had mastered her telekinesis. However, now when he yelled at her, she yelled back. There was laughter and teasing along with the cold stares and arguments. And of course, there were the times when Wilhelmina found herself pressed against him with his mouth and teeth leaving a glistening, red trail over her lips and neck. Sometimes she would even let his hands wander, gasping whenever they came in contact with her breasts. It was dizzying. 

She knew she was falling for him. She was certain of her feelings by the way he made her heart race or jump into her throat.  She shouldn't feel this way; he was a prince and she was nothing. Her teaching would end in less then five years and she was certain he would leave her. Or, maybe, they would develop a long lasting friendship. She would want that, even if they could never actually be together. 

She pushed the daunting thought aside for another blissful month. 

* * *

 

He cared for this woman far more than he should. He couldn't understand it. She was so...simple. Perhaps it was because she obviously adored him and was trying so hard not to. He loved to watch her cheeks color into rose as she shied away from his advances, a demure smile on her lovely face. He wanted more of it everyday and waited in growing anticipation for night to fall over Asgard and the palace to quiet.  

When the time came, Loki teleported from his chambers to Wilhelmina's. She had begged him to pick her up from her home at night rather than have her walk the streets alone. She really didn't have to beg him, but he liked the look on her face when she did. 

Whenever he would appear in her room, she was always ready for him and would run to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She would kiss him sweetly and, placing his hands at her waist, they would be off.

He expected the same welcome on this night, but instead he was greeted with her back.

Wilhelmina sat on her bed, shaking, sobbing.

He immediately went to her. "Mina, what's wrong?"

When he saw her face, he felt like his very blood boiled from the anger that rose within him.

There was a bruise that covered her right eye and her lower lip bled from the cut it had. As she moved to cover her face he also saw that she had bruises on her wrists.

No book could have done that.

A now blinding, raging fury swept over him as he looked down at her.

"Who?"

She shook her head.

He kneeled before her and cupped her chin in his hand. "Tell me what happened."

She would not speak. He rose to his feet and his voice was cold. "If you do not reveal your attacker I will torture every man in this realm until you do!"

Her head shot up. "No Loki!"

"THEN WHO DID THIS?!"

Her shaking intensified. "Hrolf."

He paused. "Your father?"

"Y-yes."

His face twisted in anger and horror. "He is the reason for all the cuts and bruises, not magic."

"Yes."

"Stand up." She obeyed. Without a word he scoped her up in his arms and took her to the palace.

He carried her over to his bed and cleaned the blood from her face before she settled in. He sat in a nearby chair beside the bed, refusing to look at her as she wept. All the while, his rage continued to wash over him in heated waves.

It took an hour before her tears stopped and her breathing steadied. He finally looked over his shoulder to check on her. She was asleep.

Loki quietly rose from his seat and walked across the great expanse of his room. He grabbed one of his throwing knives before silently returning to Wilhelmina's home.

 


	10. Father and Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess you guys are a little shy. It's cool, we can still be friends :) Thanks for reading, I love each and every one of the kudos and hits my little brain baby gets!

 

_He ran a hand through his black hair, his blue eyes filled with a strange mix of sadness and anger. "Holy shit, that's awful. I'm so sorry, Mina."_

_"You have nothing to be sorry for. That was ages ago."_

_"I know...I just...I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt you."_

_"That's nice of you to say."_

_"What did Loki do about it?"_

* * *

Loki arrived at Wilhelmina's home and quickly stepped out of her bedroom and into a long hallway.

He was nearly blinded by fury, contemplating whether it would just be easier to kill her father. It would definitely make him feel better. 

Before he could get very far, his inner tirade was disrupted by the sudden appearance of a child. She stood a few paces in front of him, her eyes wide. Her long, tawny hair reached down to her waist and she wore her night clothes. They stood looking at each other awkwardly before the child spoke. 

"Prince Loki?" 

"Yes, you must be Dagmara." 

"My sister calls me Mara. She talks about you a lot, and I'm to keep it a secret."  

He couldn't help but smile down at the girl.  "Ah, so it's Mina and Mara." 

"Yes, sir." 

He could not waste any more time talking, he had to get back to Mina. "May I ask you a question, Mara?"

"Yes."

His smile faded as he asked, "Does your father treat you as harshly as he does your sister?" 

"He yells at me." 

"No, I mean...does he hurt you?" 

"Sometimes he pinches me. That hurts a lot." 

He already needed little convincing to confront the man, but somehow the girl just made his anger worsen. "Where is he?"

"In the study, downstairs." 

"Thank you. Go back to bed now, Mara." 

"What are you going to do to him?" 

"I'm going to talk to him but I need you not to come downstairs, no matter what you hear, understood?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Bed." He watched as she scurried back down the hall and waited till she closed the door behind her before proceeding down the stairs. He winced as he was suddenly overcome with guilt. He had seen the bruises, why hadn't he asked Mina about them? He supposed he was too caught up in their growing relationship and his own troubles with Thor and the coronation. It seemed that he was not only her teacher, but also her protector; at least until he taught her how to defend herself. 

As he walked, Loki shape-shifted to resemble his student, right down to the clothes she was currently wearing, but minus the injuries to her face. He brought his knife back out to rest heavy and lethal in his hand. 

He had never been outside Wilhelmina's bedroom. Actually, he had never been in any home other than his own. Because of this, he was less than impressed with the common décor of her residence. Though he found himself pleased to find some of her things he recognized lying around.

He found the man sitting in a large chair at the front of the house. He lounged lazily before a fire with a glass of mead in his hand.

Loki wanted to pounce, but thought better of it. He took a deep breath before clearing his throat.

Hrolf turned slightly in his chair and when he saw his daughter, he immediately became hostile.

"Haven't had enough yet, have you?" his words were slurred.

Loki remained silent but his heart sank when he saw the man's face. Mina had her father's blue eyes.

Hrolf set his glass down on a side table and rose to his feet. Loki noticed how he clutched the back of the chair to steady himself.

He walked over while rolling up his sleeves. "You're a stubborn, stupid girl, Wilhelmina, and I think I'll enjoy bringing you down a peg this time."

The prince stood his ground. He was curious to see what this bastard would dare to do. Hrolf gripped the back of what he thought was his daughter's neck and shoved her onto a nearby chair.

His anger rising, Loki watched as the man removed his belt and wrapped it around his hand, the silver buckle dangling menacingly before him.

"It's like I've always told you, my dear, children deserve to be punished for disobedience."

He could take no more of this.

Loki suddenly lunged for the man, placing a hand on his face and pushing him backwards against a wall. His hand was around his neck before he could make a sound, the knife pressed to his gut, eliciting a yelp from the noble.

Hrolf was too shocked to speak, Wilhelmina had never fought back before.

Loki tightened his grip on the man and slid him up the wall, lifting him off his feet.

Now he was terrified; this could not possibly be his daughter. She would never have the strength to do this to him. "Who are you?" he managed to croak out.

She smiled at him sweetly, but he could still see the malice behind the feigned innocence.

"You do not recognize me, father? Perhaps this will help." Loki shifted Wilhelmina's face till it was the battered face she currently had, with a few added gashes for effect.

Hrolf's heart felt like it would explode with the amount of terror that now took hold of it. "What is this sorcery?! What have you done with my daughter?!"

"You do not deserve to be her father, you  _worthless_  drunkard!" Loki used the knife to cut into the flesh of the man's neck. He pushed the knife in just enough to draw blood that ran down to stain his collar in a thick line.

"Please…I beg you...spare me!"

"Did  _she_  beg you, did she beg you to stop?!"

He did not respond, but trembled violently.

Loki finally released the magic that kept his true self concealed. Now it was large, strong hands that pinned Hrolf to the wall.

Looking down into the prince's face, he didn't think it was possible for him to be more petrified than he was now.

Loki's voice was pure venom. "If you touch them, if you so much as utter a harsh word toward Wilhelmina or Dagmara again, I will cut off your hands before slitting your throat, do you understand me?!"

He nodded his head furiously. "Yes, your highness!"

Oh, Loki desperately wanted to kill him, but instead he let the drunk fall to the floor in a heap. He whirled around when he heard a small gasp, seeing Dagmara standing in the doorway, her little fists balled up at her sides. 

Loki heard her father screaming for her to leave, return to her room. He also heard footsteps thundering down the hall upstairs. That must be her mother coming at last. 

He looked down at the girl. "He will never hurt you or Mina again, I promise." 

The girl nodded her head, and Loki's emerald eyes were the last she saw of the prince before he disappeared from the room.

* * *

As soon as Wilhelmina heard Loki return she shot straight up in his bed. It had been strange to wake up in his room, and for a moment, she had no idea where she was. 

When he saw her, he stopped in his tracks, surprised that she was awake. He wasn't sure what to say. "Are you well?"

"Where were you?"

"I had something to take care of."

She felt a burst of anger. "Someone."

"What?"

"I think you meant you had  _someone_  to take care of. My father perhaps?"

Loki shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "Perhaps."

She got up from the bed and walked over to him. "What did you do to him?"

He tried to keep his face as innocently neutral as possible. "We talked."

She gave him a skeptical look before gesturing towards the knife he still held in his hand.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed. "He's alive but he won't hurt you again, Mina, I've made sure of it. You're safe."

Though she was curious about what happened between the prince and her father, it was probably for the best that she remained in the dark on this one. She was safe, and that was what mattered.

"I believe you." She brought a hand up to rest against his cheek. "You're sweet, thank you, Loki."

He scoffed at her. "I am not  _sweet_. I simply do not like seeing you harmed." He looked down into her face, analyzing her injuries. She seemed to be healing well. 

She lifted her hands again to cover her face. "Please don't look at me."

"Stop that, you're beautiful." He gently took one of her hands in his, pulling it away from her face. He brought the bruised wrist to his lips, as if that alone would heal her. "You didn't deserve that."

He was so painfully sincere, and she was shocked when she felt tears streak down her face. She quickly brushed them away, causing a smile to break out on his face. She had no words for him, so she kissed him, hoping everything she felt blooming inside her would translate through her body.

Loki accepted that, accepted her. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. 

Now, she thought, she had to do it now before she lost her nerve. 

She moved away from him and began to loosen the ties of her gown. 

"What are you doing?" 

She stopped and looked him in the eye. "I want to know what it feels like to...to be wanted. I want you to be the one to show me that. I want you, Loki."

"Are you sure? You still need to heal."

"I cannot wait any longer."

He was surprisingly apprehensive as he watched her continue to disrobe in front of him with shaky hands. Her breathing was uneven when the gown finally fell away revealing more bruises and some scarring.  And in that moment, seeing her so bravely stand before him with her imperfections completely visible, he knew it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

He did not wait for her consent before he reached out and brought his lips to the flushed skin on her shoulder, kissing it gently. 

He took her hand and guided her over to his bed, laying her down gently. Her breathing was still unsteady, but he could tell she was trying to relax as he caressed her breasts. When his warm mouth covered one of her nipples, and he ran the flat of his tongue over it, she whimpered. Wilhelmina reached to put her hands in his hair as his mouth worked her breast while his hand fondled the other, eventually switching sides.

She could hear his breathing quicken and could feel the heat building between them. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his hand travel up her thigh. She felt foolish for denying herself this for so long. She had wanted him ever since he held her in his bathroom.

Loki's hand continued its journey until his long fingers cupped her sex, causing a sharp intake of breath. He could feel her wetness as he delved a finger into her womanhood. He explored her cunt, slickening his hand with her arousal.

He flicked the hard nub of her clit with his practiced thumb and she gave him a gorgeous moan that horrified her, but encouraged him to increase his pacing.

Wilhelmina could feel herself blushing and resisted the urge to cover her face. She had never uttered such a sound in her life. Soon, there was a growing tension inside of her that she had never felt before. It began in the pit of her stomach and traveled lower to blossom underneath Loki's relentless fingers. Her climax arrived without warning and her head snapped back into his pillow as she cried out, her hips jerking up against his hand.

While she was experiencing the rapture of her first orgasm, Loki quickly removed his hand and the upper part of his clothing before loosening the ties of his trousers to release his throbbing cock. Wilhelmina was still in a haze as he settled himself between her quivering thighs.

She realized what he was about to do, and though she was excited, she was also terrified.

Loki touched his lips to hers firmly as he sunk himself into her, inch by inch. She turned her head away from him and bit her lip hard, a stifled cry ripping from her throat. Her cries were almost drowned out by Loki's moans.

She was so damn tight, he didn't have to move inside her to almost reach his end. He knew he would have to be gentle with her but it took an extraordinary amount of restraint for him not to fuck her hard until he came, but her melodious moans were driving him closer to his peak.

Wilhelmina was truly shaking now as she tried to grow accustomed to the length that filled her so completely. She didn't think she was ready when he suddenly pulled himself from her slightly to enter her once again with enough force that caused them both to exchange lascivious noises that reached every corner of the room. He continued to rock his hips against her, feeling her arms and legs wrap tightly around him, tiny moans falling from her lips.

After several minutes he felt his body begin to tense. He could wait no longer.

Loki began moving within her in earnest, the bed beneath them creaking in protest. Wilhelmina's moans of pleasure and pain were beginning to be too much for him as he trained his eyes on her swaying breasts.

"Oh gods! Loki!" Hearing her nearly shout his name was enough to send him over the edge; he thrust into her with renewed strength until he spilled himself inside her in blessed release.

Wilhelmina looked up at him and he smiled at how positively debauched she looked. She leaned her head forward to kiss his chin, then each cheekbone and his lips before Loki collapsed beside her with a satisfied sigh. He pulled her over to him, letting her rest her head on his chest.

That was certainly not how he expected the rest of the night to go. He would have to put himself in her good graces more often.

* * *

They had spent the night together. 

As dawn began to peak down through the windows, Wilhelmina found herself biting her lip to try and hold back a smile. She failed miserably, relishing in the soreness between her legs.

She gently shuffled over to him, and when she planted a warm kiss on his cool shoulder, he groaned sleepily and turned on his side facing away from her. She snuggled against his back.

Loki had turned over so that she would not see the look on his face when he realized that she was still there in his bed, and that he didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

He was usually an early riser, but today he could stand to stay in bed a little longer. 

* * *

A few hours later, Loki strode through the personal quarters of the royal family. He spotted Thor in one of the sitting rooms. 

He nodded his head toward him in greeting. "Good morning, brother." 

Thor looked at him through narrowed eyes, a knowing smile surfacing. "You had a woman last night."

Loki stopped, his head snapping towards him. "What?"

"I can tell by your walk, and that smug grin on your face."

He stared at him in amazement for a brief moment before saying. "I'll pretend that it isn't odd for you to notice such things." 

The elder Odinson pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. "It was Wilhelmina wasn't it?"

"Thor..."

"Loki."

He sighed. "Fine, yes, it was Mina."

His smile grew. "It's 'Mina' now?"

"Was there something specific you wanted, or are you going to continue to pry into my personal life?"

Thor, of course, ignored the question. "I am happy to see you with someone of your own, at last. You and I cannot sustain ourselves on bumbling ladies and servants forever."

"She's not-" He stopped himself. Was she _his_ woman? It didn't take much thought. "Yes. I suppose so."


	11. Lovers and Enemies

Loki was trying very hard not to laugh. This was supposed to be a serious lesson for her, one that could save her life should it ever be threatened.

He could hurt her if this went wrong, and he knew he was putting a lot of faith in her newfound abilities.

Mina stood facing him on the other side of the room, a great distance considering the size of his bed chambers. She stood at the ready with one of his doppelgangers beside her. When he had first conjured up one of his illusions to assist in today's lesson he thought the whole realm could hear Wilhelmina scream. Of course, it never occurred to him to warn her first.

Yet, he found it incredible that it was his copy and not the impending lesson that was making her nervous.

A laugh escaped him when he saw the look Wilhelmina kept giving the illusion, who only gave her a reassuring grin in return.

He called out to her. "Look at me, Mina, not him. I'm the one throwing the knife."

She kept an eye on the still smiling double of her new lover. "Are you sure he can be trusted?"

Loki sighed, his voice tinged with annoyance. "Of course, darling."

Unbeknowest to him, Mina's stomach still flipped whenever he called her that. He had only said it twice before, clearly not choosing his words as carefully as he usually did. "It is not you. It's…false."

"Oh, he's realer than you think, but you must try to trust him. If this goes wrong, he'll step in to protect you." She did not look convinced, but what other choice did she have? He knew that she understood the importance of what he was trying to teach her. "I'll count to three before I throw. You know what to do."

She straightened her stance and nodded that she was ready.

Loki met eyes with his doppelganger before he counted to three. He threw the dagger with less than half of his strength, but it still came at Wilhelmina at an alarming speed. It was headed straight for her with deadly accuracy.

He knew she had lost her nerve when her hands flew up to protect her face. The copy pulled her out of the way as the dagger shot passed them and lodged itself into the wall.

Once he was sure she was alright, Loki ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"Again."

* * *

They had been at it for quite some time before she finally got it right.

Loki threw the dagger for what felt like the fiftieth time. This time, Wilhelmina quickly threw a hand in front of her and forced her essence out of her hand and toward the incoming weapon.

When only a few feet in front of her, the dagger abruptly changed course, heading back in the opposite direction. It approached Loki with the same strength he had used to throw it.

Loki quickly stepped to the side to avoid being stabbed with his own knife, but it scratched his shoulder as it passed. It went straight through the cloth to his skin, drawing a thin line of blood.

Loki grinned widely, feeling a surge of pride for his student. "Excellent, Mina!"

"Are you alright, Loki!?" She could nearly _hear _her heart beating. She couldn't believe what she'd done.__

____

He waved off her fear, laughing as he walked toward her. "I'm fine."

Relieved, though still a little shaken, Wilhelmina turned to look at the illusion that still stood beside her.

She felt silly before she even said a word. "Thank you for pulling me out of the way earlier."

"You're welcome."

She flinched. "You can speak!"

His laugh was identical to Loki's. Before she could protest, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

She was mortified to find that she was blushing, and she quickly twisted her hand out of his grasp.

Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by the prince as he walked up to them.

Wilhelmina looked at Loki and felt a chill run down her spine. He had that look in his eyes that only meant one thing: mischief.

And those eyes were looking right at her.

She was still looking at him when the illusion deftly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body to his. His lips had grazed her neck when she shoved him away, blushing down to her chest.

Loki smiled wickedly as he took in the horror on her face.

"Do not scorn him, Mina...just pretend it's me."

* * *

It had been over a week since he first took her. She had been waiting in nerve wrecking anticipation for him to reach for her again, to look at her the way he had that night. His usual affections were wonderful, but now that she had a taste of the pleasure he was capable of giving, she found herself aching for it, for him.

Though, perhaps not in this way.

She was using her forearms to cover her exposed breasts, but still arched her back as Loki's copy worked his tongue over her slick heat. Whenever she looked over at her lover he was still sitting in the chair, and was still giving out orders.

His eyes were glued to the scene playing out before him. His voice was rough as he struggled to keep himself composed. Loki had never used his magic this way. Even from where he sat, he could taste Mina on his tongue as his illusion devoured her.

"Arms down." She obeyed, though hesitantly.

"Spead your legs wider." She obeyed with a breathy moan.

Wilhelmina was embarrassed when it didn't take long at all for her to come, loudly, writhing as the copy fluttered his tongue over her clit.

When Loki saw that her body had finally relaxed, the copy sat back and licked his lips before wiping his chin with the back of his hand. Loki rose from his chair and snapped his fingers, instantly dismissing the copy. The prince stood at the edge of the bed looking down at his ravaged student. He reached for the front of his trousers, fingers working to untie them.

She stirred at the sound. "Wait...let me." Mina pulled him down on the bed and she sank to her knees before him, in a similar position his copy had just been in.

She released him from his clothing, but remained on her knees, looking up at him nervously. There was an unspoken question on her lips.

Ah, he thought, she wanted to use her mouth. He was honestly surprised that she would want to partake in something so...

He leaned back, his arms holding him up just enough for him to look down onto her face. "Go on."

Mina's eyes slid back down his body and she bent her head down, Loki's excitement growing when he could feel her breath ghost across the hot flesh of his cock. But when her lips finally touched him, it was at his hipbone, trailing downwards at a torturous pace. She looked up at him through dark lashes, and her eyes seemed to question if she was doing it right.

Teasing wench, he thought, and it took much of his restraint not to simply thrust into her mouth then and there.

She was so timid in her actions, it was driving him mad. He gasped when he finally felt her exploratory tongue lap the head of his cock, retreating back quickly before she opened her mouth as wide as she could, taking half of him into her wet mouth.

"No teeth" he nearly choked out as she suckled him gently before finding her rhythm, bobbing her head up and down his shaft, the sound bringing another glorious blush to her cheeks.

Loki's fists gripped his sheets almost painfully. His control was waning as she worked him, growing more confident as her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing lightly.

Mina's eyes widened when she tasted the precum that dripped into her mouth, and Loki could feel the tell tale signs of his impending release. "Fuck...stop..." he groaned as he hit the back of her throat. He surprised himself when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, pushing her away. He couldn't bring himself to finish in her mouth.

In a swift movement he bent forward and dragged her onto the bed with him, his body almost rigid from lack of release. He brought his lips to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting himself. He finally pulled away enough to speak into her ear: "Ride me."

Her confidence disappeared then, but Mina pressed on, straddling him awkwardly before finding a comfortable position. Loki sent a hand between them, guiding his shaft to her still wet cunt. Mina braced herself on his shoulders as she slowly sank down on him, taking him in painfully slow. Loki groaned, his eyes fixed on where they were now joined for the second time. Yes, this is what he wanted, what he always wanted.

He could tell Mina was still sore from their last coupling by how gingerly she rode him, but when he bucked up into her once, burying himslf deeper, she bit her lip to try and smother her own moan.

He would not last long this way, not with how Mina looked bouncing on top of him, her pleasure building. He gripped her hips and planted his feet firmly on the mattress for leverage. He thrust into her hard, reveling in the sound of their bodies connecting again and again. He fucked her roughly until his release finally rushed over him like a molten wave.

Mina continued to grind her hips down on him. In his haze he could still tell she was close as her head was tilted far back, her breasts on prominent display in his face. "Mmmm Loki..."

He gripped her even harder, his chest heaving. "Yes...keep going..."

So lost was he that he didn't hear his chamber doors open, or Thor's heavy steps cross the room. "Brother! You cannot hide in your chambers all day! We must - GODS!"

Mina screamed and Loki quickly snatched a sheet over them both. "Thor, GET OUT!"

The man turned on his heels and stormed out without another word, leaving the couple to their mortification.

Mina had her face pressed into his neck, and he rolled them over so he could see her properly. "Are you alright?"

His heart sank when he saw the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "No, Loki, I am not alright! Your brother just walked in on us!"

"I doubt he saw much...just your back."

Now tears fell freely.

Crying women always made Loki uncomfortable, it was one of the few occurances he felt ill equipped to handle, and yet, he desperately wanted to be able to calm her. He had seen her cry before, and it twisted something inside him then just as it did now.

"Mina...I'm sorry. I....what can I do?"

She sniffled and brushed a brown loc of hair out of her face. "I suppose there's nothing you can do now. Soon everyone will know I've ridden a prince of Asgard like a prized stallion."

Loki howled with laughter despite himself, and it was jarring enough that Mina also laughed, slapping his bare shoulder.

"Stop it! It's not funny!", but there was a dazzling smile on her face.

Loki pressed his body to hers and gave her a bruising kiss. He fucked her again soon after, not stopping til Thor was the furthest thing from her mind.

* * *

As soon as Wilhelmina left, he reluctant to see her go, Loki ventured out in search of his brother. He would have words with the man concerning privacy. They were not boys anymore and no longer had free reign of each others chambers....especially now.

"You will speak to no one about what you saw."

The man had the nerve to give him a sly smile. "Come now, Loki. Surely you yourself would like to boast about having a woman such as Wilhelmina in your bed! At least allow me to do the boasting for you."

"Thor -" he closed his eyes, breathing evenly through his nose. "If I find out you have told anyone I will not only ruin that perfect blond hair of yours, I will tell mother about finding you and _Sif _in her library!"__

__

__

__

Thor did not look impressed. "Very well, Loki, your woman's virtue is safe. I hope she is worthy of such fierce protection."

"She is." His response surprised them both, and Loki rushed from the room before he could embarrass himself further.

* * *

Thor's coronation was in three days. Soon, Asgard would have a new king. The thought of having to serve under his brother was something he could never accept, but feared he would be forced to.

He was left to ponder a question that he had been struggling with for months: why now? Why had father chosen now to choose Thor? It seemed too soon, for Thor, for the realm. Thor had never shown a single quality befitting a king; he was a brute, selfish, and an imbecile at the worst of times. He and Thor were so unlike it was laughable. Loki was the clever one, the strategist and the intellectual...but he knew he would never hold a place in the hearts of Asgardians as Thor did. He was the golden son, the heir.

Loki was the outsider. A practitioner of sorcery, of trickery. He could never measure up to the might of Asgard's warriors and no one had ever accepted him for the talents he did possess.

No matter, they would see the error of their ways soon enough. Though, if he was going to be a subject of the mighty Thor, he would certainly have fun at his expense.

Loki smiled to himself. He had work to do.


	12. Yours and Mine

**Two Days Before Thor's Crowning**

Transporting himself across Asgard was exhausting him, but he kept going, pushing himself further. He had left before dawn, not wanting to arise suspicion for his absence. He was teleporting short distances at a time, not wanting to totally deplete his stores of magic before he even reached his destination. He was relieved when he finally appeared within a small clearing of trees at the base of a large hill. There was a long, jagged crack that ran down the stone side of the hill. He placed his hand upon the cold stone, feeling the magic that lay trapped within hum against his palm. He hesitated briefly before walking forward, and light enveloped him as he passed through the ancient gateway.

The first thing Loki felt was Jotunheim's harsh wind lapping around him, his nearly shoulder length hair wiping around his face uncontrollably.

There was no need for any winter wear. Loki never felt the chill of Jotunheim or any cold realm he had visited. He attributed it to his magic working subconsciously to protect him from such weather. He thought nothing of it.

He traversed the ragged terrain, pushing down the niggling feeling that questioned what he was doing, if it was worth the trouble. He had to keep reminding himself of his goal - to prove to Asgard that they were not prepared for Thor's supposed leadership. He needed to provoke the beast he knew lived within his brother.

* * *

**Later that Day**

"Mina, are you listening to me? Mina!"

"Wilhelmina, please stop being rude and acknowledge your sister."

Mina quickly looked up, mentally shaking herself into awareness, catching up with the present. "I'm sorry, Mara, what were you saying?"

The girl pouted, her grey eyes narrowed at her elder sister. "I was _saying _that I want you to take me to the gardens with you today!" Her eyes slid over to her mother for the briefest of moments. "After my lessons of course. Would that be alright mummy?__

Astrid waved her youngest off with a bone-thin hand. "Whatever you like, love."

Mina grinned uneasily, she was supposed to be at the palace later that night to attend yet another feast thrown in Thor's honor. She knew Loki absolutely dreaded having to attend each and every one of these raucous events, and she promised that they would always attend them together.

"Perhaps tomorrow we can go, I have somewhere to be this evening."

The pout turned into a full-blown sulk. "Loki again!?"

Astrid, without putting down the book clasped in one hand, reached across the table to smack Dagmara's wrist. "Mind your manners, Mara. He may be an intrusive witch, but he is still a prince."  


Mina glared at her mother, but didn't protest the insult. Ever since Loki had confronted her father, her mother had turned every ounce of venom she had toward the prince, sneaking in petty insults as often as Wilhelmina was in earshot of her. Her anger was, naturally, misplaced, as her father had now all but abandoned them.

__

Hrolf rarely ever left his study. He never spoke to anyone. Other than that, he was at the furthest tavern from their home, drowning his sorrows and lamenting to any poor fool that would pay him any attention, which was probably a woman. She couldn't fathom it, how one man could do so much damage to a family, and only feel sorry for himself. She didn't think it were possible for her to lose any more respect for her mother, but watching how Astrid continued to allow Hrolf to come and go in their home and completely disregard their children...it was ridiculous, and shameful. 

She was desperate to be rid of this place. Before Loki, she had imagined herself travelling to another realm and settling there, a place where she could begin her life anew and become the person she envisioned without the interruption of her parents. Alfheim would be perfect, and now that she was beginning to truly grasp the magic Loki was teaching her, she would be able to commune with the light elves without making a fool of herself. Perhaps she could learn even more. Her heart fluttered with the thought of Loki travelling with her. She knew he had no love for Asgard, and residing in Alfheim would be liberating for them both. 

__

She almost laughed. Fanciful thinking, for someone under contract. It had only been brought up once, when Loki had first agreed to take her on as his student. But now that things had changed so drastically between them, had the contract disappeared? 

* * *

**That Night**

The days leading up to his brother's coronation were wrought with reminiscing of the thousands of years the All Father had ruled Asgard. Toasts were made to his leadership, courage, and strength in leading Asgard through countless battles and ruling over his people with a just and steady hand. Men, women, and children held high hopes for the young man that would take his father's place, but there was no fear. Thor, the golden son, would not lead the realm astray. The All Father and the queen would remain as steadfast guides that influenced his kingship. 

The streets were filled with excited anticipation for a new change, a new era in Asgard. 

The second son made brief appearances at the feasts, Wilhelmina always at his side. It did not take long for the regular feast-goers to become accustomed to seeing the young woman, and soon Wilhelmina could be seen eating, drinking, and dancing with the best of them. Loki watched her with pride, especially tonight, as she foolishly engaged in a drinking contest with Volstagg. 

She threw the wine back as quickly as she could but, unsurprisingly, she was no match for Volstagg. The beast of a man slammed his mug down on the table in triumph while Mina sputtered, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Through his laughter, Thor was astonished to see Loki wipe some of the wine off of Mina's chin before pulling her close and kissing her cheek. In that brief moment, it was as if an invisible weight was lifted to see Loki with a companion, but there was jealousy there as well. Mina was giving his little brother something he never could. It was a bittersweet moment for the elder brother, one endured in silence as he looked over the faces of the people closest to him. 

The peace was shattered, and it happened so quickly that Mina was one of the last ones to notice. Conversation halted, and she followed Loki's gaze to the doors. 

A woman had arrived that she had never seen before. She glided into the hall, her dress a deep emerald with a grey fur pelt draped over her shoulders. Her long red hair framed her pale face as she took in the crowd, reveling in the shock her presence caused. Mina looked back to Loki, and it was like the very air around him had changed. His body tensed beside her and there was a darkness that seemed to descend over him. There was no doubt in Wilhelmina's mind that this woman was Loralai...and she felt completely bland in comparison. 

Loralai plucked a wine glass from a nearby tray as she moved further into the room, disappearing among the people. Conversation slowly resumed, though many whispered. 

Mina tugged on Loki's arm. "Are you alright?" 

He smiled down at her "Of course, darling...will you give me a moment?" He didn't wait for her reply before he was out of his seat and walking across the room. 

She begged herself not to turn around, not to follow Loki's every step as he walked away from the table. She did, of course, and felt her heart sink into her stomach as she spotted Loki leading Loralai out of the room. 

* * *

"So, that is the 'Mina' you were raving about. Honestly, Loki, haven't you grown tired of wasting your time with children?" 

He would not have _that_ conversation with her. "Bold of you to step foot in Odin's palace." 

___"I am here at the invitation of your brother, our future king", the words were said with a sickly sweet smile._ _ _

___"Well, once again Thor shows a complete lack of good judgment."_ _ _

___Loralai set her glass down before stepping closer to him, placing a hand on his arm. "Don't be upset, love, Thor invited me, but I only have eyes for you."_ _ _

___He sneered down at her, wishing he could just make her disappear. "I don't want you here. Go back to the forest with your whores." He tried to shrug her hand off._ _ _

___She sighed heavily, but she kept her hand on him, almost possessively. "How disappointing to see you change so much, Loki."_ _ _

___"Do not presume that you know anything about me."_ _ _

___She laughed, and the sound echoed in the empty hall. "Such a silly boy! How quickly you forget how you used to lay your head in my lap. We could have that again." She lowered her voice. "I've heard rumors about that girl, that her father beats her and she cries, and cries! I've never met a man that was kind to me but you don't see me hiding, do you? Let the girl go, love, she is too weak for you."_ _ _

___Loki griped her arms, pinning them to her sides. He held onto her as he walked her backwards, her back hitting a cold, stone wall. She smiled as he brought his face close to hers, parting her lips in anticipation._ _ _

___Loralai's eyes widened, the smile disappeared, and her breath halted in her throat as Loki wrapped his hand around the tender flesh of her neck. She looked into shinning green eyes that looked back at her like they never have: with loathing. He bared his teeth at her as he spoke, his words full of venom. "Is this what you wanted, Loralai?" Apparently, the question was rhetorical as he continued to tighten his grip on her throat, until not even a choking sob could pass her lips. Her vision was beginning to blur, flickers of light bursting before her when he finally released her. She bent over, gasping painfully, a dark and ugly bruise tainting her skin._ _ _

___Even as she struggled to get the words out, she managed to say: "I know you better than you think, Loki! What has happened to make you reject me so? Has that _child_ made you so soft that you can no longer think like a man!?"___

_____"It is as I told you, Loralai, I will not be the man you settle for. I will not have my brothers second-hand things any longer."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Is that what I am to you, used up and second-hand? How can you be so cruel to someone that loves you!?"_ _ _ _ _

____His laugh was cruel. "Oh, is it _love_ that keeps you coming back? Was it damned love that had you sneaking into my bed when Thor tossed you out!?" He stepped close to her again, Loralai visibly shrinking under his gaze. "Your pursuit of me and my brother ends tonight. I swear by the Norns, if I ever see you walking the halls of my father's palace again, I will have you banished from Asgard." _ _ _ _

______

* * *

  
"It is odd seeing you without your escort."  
  


_____Mina shrugged, feigning nonchalance when she felt like her heart was slowly crumbling to dust. Loki had been gone for nearly an hour, and Mina was slowly drowning herself in wine, anything to keep herself from traversing the entire palace to find and _kill_ him and that woman. _ _ _ _ _

_____Fandral continued, oblivious to her distress as he was drunk himself. "Rest assured my lady that, in some realm, it would be a crime to leave a beautiful woman unattended at a party, so I shall entertain you until he returns!" He held his hand out to her. "Dance with me, Lady Wilhelmina."_ _ _ _ _

_____Why the Hel not? Mina allowed Fandral to lead her onto the floor and he immediately began to twirl them about the room, lifting her off her feet more than once. His smile was contagious and she allowed her dizzy drunkenness to drag a smile out of her, and she eventually found herself laughing as Fandral dipped her, bringing her back up quickly enough to have her hair cascading around her face._ _ _ _ _

_____"What are you doing?" Loki's return was jarring as he halted them both. It was not a question, but a warning, as he gripped her arm too strongly. He looked furious and she tied to jerk her arm away. Loki held fast, pulling her in closer to his side before pushing passed everyone to lead her outside the hall._ _ _ _ _

_____He teleported them both to her own bedroom, but instead of Loki returning to the palace, he quickly walked across the room and placed a hand on her chamber door, soundproofing the room._ _ _ _ _

_____"I assume your conversation with Loralai was a pleasant one?" Mina said, balancing herself on her bedpost._ _ _ _ _

_____He sighed. "Don't start."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Don't start _what _, Loki? Am I not entitled to know if you would rather be in that woman's company than mine? Oh, wait, how stupid of me to forget that Loki always does what he wants!"___ _ _ _ _

_______He took a deep breath, willing himself to be calm. "I would not do that to you, Mina."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Why not, surely you've done it before."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"You're different, and nothing happened with Loralai, I promise you." He took her hand. "Remember our agreement: as long as I am kissing you, I will refrain from kissing anyone else."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She rolled her eyes. "It sounds childish when you say it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"That's because it is, but I will remind you of it anyway." He pulled her into his arms. "I am truly sorry for leaving you alone with Fandral. Forgive me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She grinned up at him. "You should be punished for this, you would never let me off so easily"._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He gazed down at her curiously. "And what would a proper punishment be?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Mina bit her lip, mulling it over. Loki was astonished to see her begin to blush. "You're not allowed to touch. You can watch."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________

* * *

______  
_Was she actually attempting to punish him? If so, this was the most exquisite punishment he had ever received._  
  
  


_______There lying in her bed was his Mina, with her hand between her thighs. He was able to see her clearly in the dim light as she pleasured herself. He knew he was supposed to behave and just watch, but when did he ever do as he was told? Loki walked over to the foot of the bed, where he could visibly see her fingers dip in and out of her cunt. She was looking at him down the slope of her nose with an intense stare, her fingers never ceasing in their ministrations._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______His voice was strained but amused when he spoke to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Having fun?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Hearing his voice egged her on, her hands quickening and causing her to tilt her head back._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______She managed to moan out a lustful, "Yes"._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Loki's eyes greedily took in the wetness she was bringing forth from her own hands, with her soft moans cutting through the tense silence between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Never taking his eyes off her, he slowly loosened his trousers and, taking hold of his length, began stroking it in time with Wilhelmina's own self-pleasuring._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Seeing that Loki was touching himself as well mesmerized her, and made her feel like a goddess with how her actions aroused him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______They both began moaning and quickening their movements until she was all but begged for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He thought the look of desperate innocence on her face was miraculous to behold. She was a glorious woman. And she was his._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Loki made a move towards the bed but Wilhelmina stopped him by placing a foot on his heaving chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What?" She almost laughed at the hint of whining in his voice. He was so impatient._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Take off your clothes. I want you bare."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______His smile was wicked. "Yes mistress."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______That caused her to blush furiously and Loki to laugh heartily._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Mina stopped to stare at him as soon as the last of his clothes touched the floor. She would always appreciate how incredibly tone and lean he was. She stared hungrily at the line of dark hair that ran from his navel to his now throbbing cock. Her mouth watered as she saw how the light captured the arousal that slid from the tip and down his shaft._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Loki felt a swell in his ego when he caught Wilhelmina ogling him. He was draping himself over her when she stopped him yet again. "If you ever leave me behind to be with some woman again, I will destroy you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Lift your hips, woman", he growled, and she finally allowed him to ease himself inside her. Mina's eyes nearly rolled back from the feeling of being filled to the brim. She had brought herself so close to coming with her own hands that it didn't take Loki long to finish her off._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Wilhelmina arched her back as she rode out an intense orgasm, but Loki never stopped moving, if anything, watching her come only pushed him further as he swiftly brought both her legs up to rest on his shoulders, nearly bending her in half. He thrust into her harshly, causing her to shout from the intensity of it. He was relieved that he soundproofed the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______This was something he had never done with her and the depth caused her walls to pulse around him again and again._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He lost control when he felt her second orgasm wrap around his aching cock. His hands gripped her legs painfully. "Mine", he ground out as he came with a loud moan. "Yours", she replied, clinging to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He let her legs fall to the side as he collapsed with his full weight atop her. Mina stifled a laugh when he fell asleep almost immediately afterward._ _ _ _ _ _ _

Loralai stood beneath Wilhelmina's window, her hatred blossoming as the bruise on her neck slowly faded.


	13. Trust and Betrayal

Loki had been restless, easily irritated. 

"Undress, now."

She smiled at him, the authority in his voice enticing. She unfastening the ties on her dress, letting it fall to her feet. She stepped out of the garment and kicked it to the side. Loki was still undressing as she stood there, naked and ready for him.

He bent to grab her and she was hoisted over his shoulder. Wilhelmina screamed in delight as he carried her to his bed.

He tossed her on the mattress before dropping to his knees beside it. Loki griped both her thighs and slid her towards him, drawing her sex to his mouth. Wilhelmina squirmed in protest, but he dug his fingers into her thighs.

Loki mercilessly attacked her tender flesh, savoring her cunt before sliding his tongue over her clit. It didn't take long for her moans to fill every corner of the room. He pulled away once Wilhelmina began bucking her hips against him. He was not ready for her to finish yet.

Without wiping his mouth, Loki rose to hover above her. He kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue and it aroused her even more.

"Get on your hands and knees, face the headboard." Wilhelmina immediately slid from beneath him to position herself as he commanded.

The prince's time was precious, Thor's crowning was hours away....but he needed to be with her. With one hand firmly gripping her hip and the other still clutching his length he guided himself into her and thrust.

Foreplay was over, and he would not be gentle with her.

Loki bent forward, pressing his chest to her back. One of his hands cupped her breasts as he fucked her. Mina began to meet his thrusts, panting and desperate. She felt like a fire was raging under her skin.

"Gods, Loki, don't stop..."

All sense was lost to writhing bodies, glistening with sweat, the sounds of their moans mixed with sound of their skin connecting again and again. Loki spoke through gritted teeth, "Come for me, Mina..."

She whimpered in reply. He let go of her breast and grabbed a handful of her hair. She groaned in pleasure when he pulled, forcing her head backwards. His thrusts turned rough.

"I said come, you fucking harlot!"

That was all she needed to hear; his words always hit their mark. Mina's knuckles were white as she griped the bed sheets while riding out an orgasm so powerful, it left her trembling. Loki found his release soon after, gasping against her neck, Mina's hair still wrapped around his hand.

* * *

"Close your eyes....no peeking."

Loki folded his arms over his chest, dutifully closing his eyes, a small smile sliding across his face.

They were still in bed, sitting up with the sheets wrapped around them. Loki had wanted to jump right into a lesson, needing something to focus his restless mind on. He would not even admit to himself how his nervousness about the coronation was rattling his nerves. He forced himself to push the feeling down, to give Wilhelmina all of his attention. Even still, he felt a prickle at the back of his neck knowing that his plans were coming to fruition.

He had spent an hour teaching her how to control her appearance. They had attempted something of the sort before, but after Mina shattered the bathroom mirror, they abandoned the lesson.

"Alright, you can look now."

Loki opened his eyes, and they widened even more with pleasant surprise. Mina had managed to, quite successfully, transform her hair from deep brunette to blonde. He wasn't entirely fond of blondes, but he found a familiar heat stirring in him looking at his woman.

"My, my...impressive."

She ducked her head slightly. "Do I look horrible?"

"You could never, though I think I still prefer your natural hair color."

Mina brightened up at his praise. "Well, how about this..." This time Loki watched as Mina ran her fingers through her hair, the blonde streaks darkening into deep red. She looked at him expectantly, and he wrinkled his nose, immediately thinking of Loralai.

"Definitely not."

Mina laughed. "Alright, alright." She ran her hands through her hair again, and Loki was relieved to see her long brown hair. "Perfect", he said, stealing a kiss. 

He had meant it, she was absolutely brilliant. Loki couldn't deny the fact that he was very fond, and growing alarmingly attached, to his student....but he would not let his feelings go deeper than that, not as deep as he was certain she wanted them to. Long ago, he thought he loved Loralai, had wanted that desperately. Sadly, the one time he allowed himself to truly feel for someone, it had all blown up in his face. He had vowed he would never attempt anything like it again, but...

With Mina, he just needed reassurance, a push. He needed to know that he could trust her. And himself.

"Your turn, darling. Close your eyes." He felt a spike in his nerves as Mina placed her hands over her eyes.

It had been so long since he altered his appearance in this way, but he had to be sure...

"Open your eyes."

Mina giggled at the feminine voice she heard before lowering her hands, and was immediately confused by what she saw. Loki had changed his appearance into someone she didn't recognize.

"Who is...", she blinked, shocked to realize that Loki had not modeled himself after another person as he usually did, but had created a new version of himself...and she was stunning. Still tall and lean, but the edges had softened a bit. She had fuller lips and her hair was much longer; black silk that ran down her back. It was remarkable how this person was, without a doubt, still Loki.

"Well?" Her voice was deep and sultry, yet still feminine.

Mina could feel herself blushing. "You...you look absolutely incredible."

Loki leaned back in shock, completely taken aback by Mina's response. "Really? I-I don't do this often."

Mina's smile faded as she saw how uncomfortable Loki was. She could understand why Loki would be hesitant to reveal this side of herself. Asgard was extremely conservative in its views, and a prince that could turn himself into a woman whenever he wanted could do great damage to the reputation of the royal family.

"Have you ever done this around your brother?"

Loki brushed her hair over her shoulder and lifted the sheets to cover her breasts. "One or twice, Thor has never been a very open minded man...neither are the warriors....or Sif." Loki would never tell her how badly she had been mocked, for weeks, when she first stepped out onto the training fields in a dress. Or how Loralai, in a familiar fit of rage, had shouted at her, shaming her. Loki had played it off, made it seem like it was just a joke....not a part of who she was.

Mina could see the mix of hurt and anger behind her green eyes, and Mina wished she could tear Thor and his friends limb from limb.

Instead, she responded by reaching a hand out to touch Loki's face. The hint of stubble was gone, replaced with soft, warm skin. She leaned in, ignoring the way Loki tensed as she pressed her lips to hers.

Loki felt like her heart would beat out of her chest, and she allowed herself to relax into the kiss.

This was something she had never been able to do in this form; she never knew how much she had needed this, this unquestioning acceptance. Loki had always been judged: for her appearance, her magic, her cunning. Now, for once in her life, she had found someone she could trust, and that meant everything. 

Loki had a sprinkling of allies throughout the realms, but Mina would be her greatest ally. Flashes of the future played out in her mind: them abandoning Asgard and exploring the universe together, Mina’s magic growing, settling in a place where they answered to no one...

With a mental wince, her daydreams came crashing to a halt as she recalled the plans she had in store for her brother. No, they would not be leaving Asgard just yet, and she would have to shield Mina from as much of the damage as possible until they could leave Asgard far behind them.

Loki had lost track of how long they had been kissing, feeling lightheaded from the thrill of it. She broke the kiss, leaning back to shift back into her usual male state, noting the look of disappointment on Mina's face as she did so. Perhaps he would bring that side of himself out more often.

"Mina."

"Yes?"

"Do not come to the coronation. Stay at home and I will retrieve you once it is done." Loki slid out of the bed and walked away from her and out of the room, leaving Wilhelmina to sit there, confusion etched on her face.

It was a very bizarre command, considering most of Asgard would be in attendance. Since Wilhelmina was part of a noble family, it was a requirement that she attend as well.

She thought she knew his reasoning for wanting her to stay behind. She sighed heavily, laying back to stretch out on the massive bed.

He was being ridiculous in his jealousy. Surely he knew she could spot his weakness; he had no mask around her anymore. She decided that she would be there to support him regardless. He would forgive her.

Mina's thoughts strayed as she rested there, skin prickling from the beams of sunlight that fell on her skin through the open windows. Looking up at the ceiling, she thought of Loki, as she usually did. The day she realized she was in love with him, it had taken her by surprise. She wasn't sure if she was worthy of being loved by him in return. He was her mentor and had proven that he could also be her protector. He knew her darkest secrets, had seen the scars on her body, yet he was never ashamed of her and had kept her by his side. He was intelligent, generous, stubborn, arrogant, affectionate, hotheaded, and loyal. Yes, Wilhelmina Hrolfdottir was madly in love with Loki Odinson, and the thought terrified her.

She prayed that he would love her back. 

* * *

"What in Hel are you doing here?!"

"I am here to take my family to the palace."

The nerve of this man, her father, to think he could show up in their home after weeks of silence.

"You are here to save face before the Allfather! Of course you wouldn't want him to know that you have abandoned your family!"

Hrolf took a quick step forward, Mina feeling her stomach jerk down to her feet. She stood fast, staring him down as Hrolf took a full and cautious step away from his daughter.

"I have not abandoned you, Wilhelmina. Do you not still have a roof over your head and food on the table?"

"That means nothing when we know you would rather drink yourself to death away from home!"

He sneered down at her. "Why are you so concerned about my affairs, child? Is Odin's second son no longer entertained by you?"

Mina hated herself for the flush that rushed over her. "Stop it, father."

He continued, not intending to stop his abuse. "You must have been such a bore for the prince that could have anyone he wants-"

"SHUT UP!" They were all shocked into silence by the huge voice that came out of little Mara...who really wasn't so little anymore. "Leave Mina alone! Let's just get through this stupid coronation and then you can leave and never come back!"

Astrid gasped in horror. "Dagmara, that's enough!"

Mina took Mara's hand and led her outside to the carriage, and she hugged her not-so-little sister as tightly as she could.

* * *

The throne room, with its golden walls and mile-high ceiling, was filled to bursting with the citizens of Asgard.  
Odin Allfather sat at his throne, Gungnir held loosely in his aged hand. His queen, ever the vision of strong sovereignty, stood beside her younger son. She could be seen smiling down at him gently, placing a comforting hand on his back from time to time. Loki's face was a blank canvas, just as unreadable as it always was. Few in the room new of his resentment toward his brother, and none knew of the mischief he had planned for his brother's special day. He held back a wicked smile, knowing that the frost giants had breached the borders of Asgard, had traversed the forests to the palace...

Horns signified Thor's arrival, and the room erupted in cheers as the massive doors swung open, revealing the prince in his full armor. He sauntered down the velvet carpet, raising Mjolnir in triumph as he made his way towards the throne. He knelt at the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne, an aura of elation surrounding him.

The cheers died down as all attention was given to Odin, who would make the declaration before handing over his kingship, beginning a new age in Asgard.

Loki's tried to tune out his father's words, he tried to ignore the smiling faces and the pride that all but radiated from his mother. He ached to move, which was odd, since he was never one for restlessness.

His inner lament was interrupted. It stuttered to a halt in his mind when he realized that someone was watching him, he could feel it. It was truly irritating; who in this massive room would find him so interesting that they could hardly pay attention to the proceedings? Fed up, he turned his head to survey the crowd. Though hundreds were present in the throne room, he was able to make eye contact with her almost immediately: Wilhelmina.

Rage and fear flashed over him, and it took an immense effort not to show just how furious he was that his woman had deliberately disobeyed him...of all the times...

Unfortunately, it was at that very moment that his plans finally came to fruition.

"…the frost giants!" His father's words snapped him back to attention as realization slowly spread over the room, followed by absolute chaos.

There was a swell of horror that rose to the point of frenzy. Odin shouted orders for guards to escort people out of the palace. People attempted to shove their way towards the doors, children clutching desperately to their mothers. As the room began to empty, Odin pounded Gungnir on the floor, no doubt to summon protection for the relics that lay below ground in the weapon's vault. Loki watched in silent fear as he saw Mina and her sister being jostled to and fro in the crowd. Mina had her arm wrapped around Mara to shield her as they attempted to catch up with their retreating parents....how didn't bother waiting for their daughters. Loki knew he would have to follow Thor and their father to the vault, but he couldn't leave them down there. As quickly as he could, he forced a copy down into the crowd. The fleeing Asgardians were in such a panic, they didn't notice their prince reach out to seize Wilhelmina's arm, pulling both sisters into his arms before the copy teleported them to his chambers.

It was jarring to arrive in a room that was so quiet, after being surrounded by screams.

Mina was not a fool, and could readily tell that Loki was utilizing one of his copies. She looked up into it's face. "Where are you, Loki?"

The copy spoke in an odd monotone, not nearly as animated as it usually was. Loki clearly had much of his attention focused elsewhere. "On my way to the weapon's vault with father and Thor."

She pushed down the panic that was rising in her chest. "Are the frost giants really here?"

Now the copy was frowning, and looking down at her with a very serious look. "I'll explain once I return. Do not go _anywhere_ and do not disobey me again, Wilhelmina."

She nodded, still holding a shaking Dagmara. "Please be careful...I love you."


End file.
